Talk to me mayTalk to me drew
by TheTimidOne
Summary: its a talk show where you get to ask questions and even dares. chapter 10 has arrived!
1. introduction

**A/N**** moshi moshi everyone-chan! ok heres the deal. i was soooo happy it was my very first time here i wrote another story! isn't that great?**

**drew: oh yeah it's real great. (sarcastic)**

**may: drew don't be a stick in the mud.**

**me: ANYWAYS. may do the disclaimer.**

**may: may flower does not own pokemon.**

**me: stop calling me may flower!**

**drew: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hello everyone!

may:hi

drew: hey

me: welcome to my awsome talk show where you pick a topic and watch may and drew argue about it! (or else i blackmail)

may and drew: help us!

me: shutup! pulls out mallet

may and drew: both cower

me: anyway heres how it goes i will wait for reviews asking people to give me topics, questions, and even dares. evil smile

drew: you know i hate you so much.

me: awww how sweet! i hate you too.

may: wwhhhaaaaaa! i don't wanna be blackmailed!

me: well people if you want to go on and stop mays cryin then...

all: REVIEW!

END OF CHAPTER

me: well people you heard them r&r so may and drew can stop flirtin.

both: we are not!

me: bye!

_roses are red voilets are blue. if you hate this story i'll hate __you._


	2. let the fun begin!

**A/N**** moshi moshi! i know it takes the average writer to take three to four YEARS- sorry i mean days to write a new chapter, but i'm not an average writer.**

**drew: your right your a psycho writer.**

**me: pulls out mallet drew if you ever want to see daylight and may ever again shutup!**

**drew: don't hurt me!**

**may: still cryin**

**me: well now that we got drew to shutup someone do the disclaimer.**

**michelle: contestmay does not own pokemon.**

**drew: who's she?!**

**me: oh this is my pal michelle she will be our guest so treat her like the queen i am.pulls out mallet**

**michelle: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hi everyone and welcome to the show!

may and drew: hi!

me: we finally got enough reviews thanx to these special people that are on this chapter.

drew: woop dee doo da.

may: yay!

me: lets begin

**beutifly-rulez12**

**this question is for drew**

**drew- what would you think of may in a miniskirt?**

**thats all for now.**

me: drew

drew: 0//////0 well...um i think...she would look ...very unsmexy.

may: oh... well next question!

me: hey thats my line!

may: goes to take back miniskirt

me: next question before things get frisky.

**a rose for me-a rose for you**

**i have a topic**

**both: if may should go to sinnoh or johto with ash?**

**bye. kirby flys off on star.**

drew: what!

may: whats wrong drew? jelling?

drew: no i'm not: i just don't think that traveling with ash is suitable.

may: i can go anywhere i want!

drew: i just don't like ash ok!

may: why because i hang out with him?!

drew: no!

may: then why?

drew: ... because i ...like you

me: sorry drew didn't hear ya, but lets move on anyway.

**kirby(girly girl. vs pirates)**

**i have three questions per person.**

**may: would you think drew is hot with blond or green hair?**

**what do you see in drew?**

**lastly i dare may to dye her hair blond.**

**drew: if may had a twin would you still like her or her twin?**

**if misty traded bodies with may would you know it was her?**

**i dare drew to dress like ash in his kanto outfit.**

**thatz it for now!cya.**

me: well may you go first.

may: well i don't think drew is hot with green or blond hair.

drew: hey you-

me: wait your turn drew!

may: thank you. anyway to your second question i see a arrogant, self centered, egotistical, jerk.

me: aww come on may we all know you think hes hot.

may: i think hes as hot as harley after being eaten and spit out by houndours.

drew: ouch. that hurt may.

may: now for the dare! what my hair!not my shiny mouse brown locks! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

me: SHUTUP AND DO IT!

may: fine. goes to the bathrooms

me: okie dokie. while may is doin the dare lets hear drews answers.

drew: well i don't really like may now so i'd just pick on both of them for their poor fashion sense.

me: harsh.

drew: so was that harley comment.

me: true.next answer please.

drew: yes i would know its her because she is less dense than may.

me: oooo you are sooo lucky that may isn't here.

drew: shivers um yeah okay. i'll do your dare. goes to bathrooms

may: hey did i miss any thing.

me: whoa! your hair looks awsome! oh, and read a few sentences ahead.

may: blushe and reads what!

drew: okay here i am!

me: where did you get that costume?

drew: this isn't a costume.

ash runs around naked

ash: who took my cloths!!!

me: okaaayyy. next!

**May 5000**

**there is a dare for each of you.**

**may: i dare you to drag drew to the mall and buy anything you want. contest-may you can go if you want.**

**drew: i dare you to jump off of a 100-story building and land on pillows.thatz all for now.yay!**

me: well since i can tell that tese are going to be some interesting dares i will be taping everything.

may: yes! i've been waiting to do this for a loooonnnggg time.evil smirk

drew:gulp

may: lets go your payin!

everyone goes to mall including michelle.

may: i want 10 lollipops, 20 bandannas, 30 dresses, 40 pants, 50shirts, 60 accesories, 70 fanny packs, 80pokeballs, 90 pokeblocks handmade, and 102 dalmations!

drew: 00 holy horsecrap! thats alot of stuff!

me: yep and it all adds up to...$1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.

may: wow i haven't seen that many zeros since i met harley and drew.

me:ouchie! well anyway lets go on to drews dare.

drew: theres no way i'm doing a stupid dare like that.

me: if you don't do it then i'll tell everyone that you whispers in ear

drew: gasp you wouldn't!

me: try me.

drew: fine i'll do it.

may:yay!

everyone goes to 100-story building

me: okay drew go for it and remember i'm catching this all on tape so don't be afraid to scream like a sissy.

drew: mumbles under breath

michelle: hello and welcome to michelle's craziest actors. were here today with drew about to jump off a 100-story building to a pillowy ending.drew do you have anything to say?

drew: yeah fanfiction sucks. oh and hi mom.

me: gasp! drew hayden. how dare you.

may: enough with the talking just jump!

drew: okay already. but i want you to know this. may...i l..lo..lo-

me: pushes drew off

drew: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: oh my god hes okay!

may: yes

michelle: nnnnnnnooooooooo!!

me: drew are you okay????

drew: mom is that you?

me okay we'll take him back to the studio and you guys will send us more reviews.

may: lets goo.

back at the studio

me: well peoples its time to end this chapter but if you send enough reviews then i will make another chappie today!

drew: your a chapter freak.

me: smacks drew silly gaga

may: drew! are you ok?

drew: ghooo i love you may.

may: what!

me: hahaha thats what he gets for insulting the mighty author girl!!!! MMMWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

michelle: please r&r if you want author girl to continue.

me: and remember no flames.

all: bye

_roses are red violets are blue drews an idiot and,_

_if you hate this story, so are you._


	3. bikinis, cowgirls, and charizards oh my!

**A/N****moshi moshi everybody! i am so happy today about all the reviews i got. some were not so good but i'll just leave that one out.**

**drew: someone gave you a bad review?**

**may: thats terrible!**

**me: oh well like i said at the end of chapter one in that poem:**_roses are red violets are blue. if you dont like this story i don't like __you._

**drew: yeah... okay.**

**me: you got a beef with author girl?MUAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAA!!!!!! by the way since things get really heated all the time i put in a language filter. a.k.a pikachu thx to an inspiration i got from reading fanfiction.MUAHHHAAHHHAAA!!**

**michelle: oh no! author girl is back. someone do the disclaimer.**

**may: c...contestmay does not o..own pokemon.**

**me: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hi peoples and welcome back to the may and drew torture show!

drew: i thought it was called talk to me may talk to me drew?

me: it is.

may: slaps drew silly drew snap out of it!

drew: may! i'm not crazy anymore!

me: ouchies. that had to hurt!

may: that hurt you more than it hurt me.

drew: duh! no crap shirlock.

me: drew! watch your mouth! pulls out jiant mallet twitches 

michelle: get on with the story already!

me: SHUTUP! anyways we got alot of funny reviews so thx to these people.

**May5000**

**i'm back and i have a dare for each of you!**

**may: i dare you to torture drew with his worst fear.**

**drew: i dare you to stay in a trapped room with harley for 5hrs.**

**bye!**

me: wow! these dares are humiliating...happy happy joyjoy!

drew: all they do is torture me!

me: i know. : 

may: lets get started! cracks knuckles.

drew: gulp

may: ooooohhhh GGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSS!

drew fans: WE LOOOOVVVEEEE YOU DDDRRREEEEWWWW!!!!

drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa!!!

may: wow that felt good. lets do it again!

me: haha no ha next. takes deep breath.

drew: gasp gasp may gasp you are so gasp dead.

may: wait until after you have to spend 5hrs with harley in a closet.

drew: what no way am i pika pika going to stay with a ...

me: pushes drew in closet I SAID WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

drew: its dark in here. let me out!

eyes appear out of nowhere.

drew: oh no...oh kami sama no..

me: how do you think hes doin?

drew: HOLY BUTTERFINGERS! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!

harley: oh come on hun. i only want a hug!

may: how do you think hes doin?

michelle: ok i think its time to let him out.

me: aw can i at least wait till he wets his pants?

may: i'm comin drew!

opens closet and drew rolls out

me: oh no our co star isn't breathing! someone has to give him CPR!

everyone looks at may

may: what? i don't even know what cpr is!

everyone sweatdrops

me: GIVE HIM THE KISS OF LIFE!

may: what! no pika way... well he is unconcious...ok!

may leans in...drews eyes open...he screams bloodymurder...THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING...hehe kidding

me: well that was interesting.next!

**Shygirldee**

**hihi i have two questions for drew and a dare and a question for may.**

**i sent three lie detectors and if you break them drew i'll send my milotic to blast you with watergun.**

**drew: do you like may?**

**which one , fangirl, may, or harley?**

**may: i dare you to compete in a water chariot race and if you win you have to kiss drew on the cheek.**

**which one, fanboy, drew, or harley?**

**thatz all for now! tata.**

me: wow those are some random reviews. but thatz what were here for!

drew: wippie. anyway i'll go first. no i don't like may. _buzzer goes off. hes lying!_

me: yeh you don't like her...

drew: holy chicken noodles! you finally agreed with me take that lie detectors!

me: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! you don't like her you looove her._ detector beeps. shes correct!_

drew: mouth open...aaarrrrrgggghhhh!!

me: next answer.

drew: _mumbles_well i definatly don't want harley._shudder_ and a fangirl would be just too annoying. then again so is may.

me and may: just choose already!

drew: okay! well i guess i choose may.

may: _blushes_ well i guess its my turn.

me: alright lets start with the dare!

may: well sure i like the chariot part but theres no way i'm kissin drew.

me: aw come on may its not like you have to make out although i'm sure you'd like to.

may: ugh! can't i just race?

me: no! do it or i'll stuff you in a closet with a bag of cheetos!

may: no! not the cheetos!

everyone goes to stadium

michelle: welcome everyone to michelle's chariot race! here we have may about to race ash of pallet town around the 20 yard dash. may do you have anything to say?

may: why do i feel like this has already happend before? oh well i'm on t.v.! i'd like to thank all the people who made this possible. shygirldee, the author whos going to lock me up with a bag of cheetos, dr-

me: MAY! this is not the bet awards get on with it!

may: okay. i'll make sure to lose.

me: whispers ash i'll pay you two bucks and an all you can eat pass for the orphanage house to lose this race so may can kiss drew,

ash: ALL YOU CAN EAT! i'll do it!

michelle: on you marks get set GO!

ash crashes into a passing squirell

may: nooo im winning!

drew: YES! i mean...nnnnnnnnoooooooo!!!!

me: and the winner is may by injury of idiot!

may:nnoooooo!!!

michelle: alright may get over here so you can makeout with drew.

may: listen drew this kiss means nothin got it? noth-

me: pushes once again may into drew

may: ack! she said on the cheek!

me: what? i like to spice things up. back to the studio!

back at the studio

me: okay now that thats over may answer the last question.

may: well since harley is bi and a fanboy could be a perv. i guess i choose drew.

me: well that was plain. anyway

drew: hold it! i have to confess. i broke the lie detectors when no one was lookin.

me: what!

may:what!

michelle: what!

shygirldee: WHAT! brings out milotic USE WATER GUN MILOTIC!

drew: aaaaaahhhhh cccooooolllllldddd!!!_ gets blasted to the wall and slides down to the floor._ picture it in your mind. its funnier 

me: like i was saying on with the next review!

**beautifly-rulez12**

**hihi everyone! drew, you are such a liar! you would probably love may even more in a miniskirt! okay this time dare! **_evil smirk_

**may: i dare you to let drew dress you in anything he wants! tehe!**

**tata for now!**

me: well may what do you say?

may: twitches violently 

drew: run for cover shes gonna blow!

everyon hides behind drew

drew: i didn't mean me!

3...2...1

may:WHAT! WHAT THE pika IS THAT pika pika QUESTION FOR!

drew: may um its a dare..

may: I DON'T CARE!

me: get the tranquilizer!

michelle shoots may

may: YOU YOU...nighty night drewy.

drew: thank kami.

me: drew hurry up pick out an outfit and we GIRLS will put it on her while shes asleep.

drew: fine. evil smirk 

may wakes up hours later

me: RISE AND SHINE!

may: stop yelling!

drew: well that dare is complete.

may: wha?

may looks down and gasps

me: yep its pretty on you too

may and drew blush. for our sweet may was wearing a really light pink tanktop that showed her belly and a really short...GASP... miniskirt. color pink. with pink and white striped sandles. the tanktop had a rose in the middle.

me: wow thats kinda showy isnt it?

michelle: thats why he picked it out.

drew: _blush_well i thought it would look cute compared to that old style.

may: whats wrong with my old style?

drew: nothing except who likes red?

may: i like red.and compared to green its much better rose boy.

drew: roseboy? figures.

me: okay lets move on.

**DaydreamerGal**

**yosh! hello everyone, this is for drew and may.**

**both: i dare you to dress in big sumo costumes and dual each other.**

**peace out! jamie.**

me: wow...thats um...interesting.

may: sounds like fun!

drew: what the sumo part or the getting beat by me?

may: ha! like you'll beat me!

me: save it for the match! just go get dressed. you costumes are in your dressing rooms.

drew: where did you get sumo costumes?

me: lets just say this show can get pretty weird. now go!

michelle: i sence another show coming on.

me: oh boy!

may and drew come back

may: oh great im fat!

drew: i guess all that eating finally caught up. i always wondered why you never gained weight.

may: you will never know.

me: get on with it!

may: okay! not the cheetos anything but the cheetos!

michelle:okay...welcome to the sumo challenge! may and drew shall compete in sumo costumes. who ever pushes the other in the pit of mud first wins so lets get BUSY!

me: ready steady chicken noodle freddy...GO!

may runs after drew. drew steps to the left and sticks his foot out. may falls in the mud _but_...but...BUT...may pulls him in at the same time!

me: whoa may pulls it up to a tie!

may: yes!

drew: what are you cheering for you didn't win.

may: nether did you.

drew: but i didn't lose.

may: argh!

me: anyway while may and drew clean up lets get on with the next dare.

**Rolyn-ro-roserade**

**i love it! oh and i have a topic.**

**both: may and drew how would you feel if you hada daughter?**

**Rolyn luvz you!**

me: well may, drew how would you feel?

may: well i guess i'd feel kinda happy i had a girl, but mad it was with drew._ buzz shes lying!_

drew: where did you get a lie detector?

me: i bought it and its non breakable so you can't break it!

drew: pika! anyway i guess i'd feel...happy._ beep hes right!_

may: _blushes really hard._

me: awwww how sweeet.

michelle: can we move on?

me: fine next!

**Mewgirl35**

**hehe hello. im mewgirl35.**

**today i have nothing but a dare for both of you so lets get it over with.**

**may: i dare you to try and ride a tauros.**

**drew: i dare you to dress in a bikini and tapdance.**

**my main goal is for humiliation especially for drew.**

**also if you guys don't do it lets just say that my charizard's flamethrower will burn you.chao!**

me: wow harsh.

may and drew: we have to do what!?

me: time to break out the camera!

michelle: lets get on with the show.

may: ok i've ridden five tauros when i was younger.

drew: i am not i repeat NOT going to dress in a bikini and tapdane.

drew gets flamethrowered to a crisp.

drew: ok i'll do it.

me: great i'll be able to get it all on footage.

may: lets go!

me: wow nice cowgirl outfit.

may: thx. now count down!

me, michelle, and drew: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...GO!

may rides to the left.to the right. she stands up on its back. SHES DOING FLIPS! OH MY GOD SHE BROKE A LEG! joking!

me: woah may that was awsome!

may: yeah i'm a little dizzy but i'm okay.

michelle: ok drew its time to do your dare.

drew: one problem i don't have a bikini. _smirks_

may: don't worry drew i have one.

drew: darn you may. darn you to cheeto land!

may:gasp! how dare you! i'll sure nuff be enjoying this now.

me: here you go drew may's bikini.

drew: NO WAY AM I WEARING THAT!

ME: FORGET YOUR PRIDE AND DOOOOO ITT!

drew: runs to dressing room

me: now to get the footage ready...wait...WHERE THE PIKA IS MY CAMERA! oh there it is.

may: turn it on here he comes!

drew walks out i a red and white bikini.

everyone:...BWAAAHHHAAHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_takes deep breath_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

drew: stop laughing! i've already lost my manly pride.

me: well mister man hurry up and tapdance before my battery runs out!

drew tapdances.

me: tryin to hold in laughter

may: turning purple from holding in laughter

michelle: passed out

drew: there

me and may:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

drew: on with the next review already!

me: okay okay next!

**lil-priestess**

**hi people i'm little priestess or mi-chan!**

**MAY, DREW I HAVE QUESTIONS!PLEASE ANSWER THEM TRUTHFULLY! I SHALL STALK YOU IF YOU DON'T AND YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO STAY IN A CLOSET AND MAKE OUT FOR A DAY IF YOU DON'T. you guys actually wanna anyways **

**may: ****do you consider drew hot? i don't **

**why do you like drew's roses?**

**would you rather sleep with drew naked or run around the grand festivals and contests naked?**

**have you and drew ever done sumthin alone?not training! like dating or sumthin?**

**how are you?**

**have you and drew got married but you got divorced and now you back to 12?**

**drew: are you gay?**

**why do you have green hair?**

**why do you give roses to may when they mean love?**

**have you and may got married but you got divorced and now you back to 12?**

**have you ever dated a fangirl?**

**have you dated may?**

**why are you popular?**

**are you gay?**

**do you wish to be gay?**

**thats the end so ta for now!**

me: thats a looong list. ok may you answer first.

may:okay. um...no not really. because their pretty and smell nice. um i'd rather..._sleep with drew. _NO! um fine i guess.again i quote NO!

me: ok drew your turn.

drew:_blushing_ um...sure. to the first question no. my childhood of living in a spinach factory has betrade me. uh i...no comment. like may i quote NO!nope._ may sighs in relief._no!because of my good looks and my awsome coordinating skills.whats with this gay thing? no or i'd be with harley.

me: well thats all the questions how do you guys feel?

may: blushing

drew: blushing

me: well sadly thats all the reviews for now but if you send in enough reviews i will write another chapter today!

michelle: so please r&r!

me:bye!

_roses are red violets are blue i need poem ideas from all of you!_


	4. crushes and tutus

**A/N**** moshi moshi everyone! i'm so glad everyone loves this story enough to send reviews everyday! i'm so proud!**_** breaks down crying.**_

**may: aww shes crying.**

**drew: oh brother**

**me: shut it drew! your still not off the hook for breaking those lie detectors!**

**may: yeah!**

**drew: yeah yeah all bark and no...wait what am i sayin?**

**may: yeah shes the author she can do anything to you!**

**me: and don't you forget it! anyways i want to make a new rule that counts for all chapters after this one.**

**drew: oh great more rules.**

**me: like i was sayin...i'm sorry to say but...you can only send in ten questions,dares,or topics per person. which means may and drew can only have so many dares, topics or questions.DON'T KILL ME!**

**may and drew: YES! LESS TORTURE!**

**me: BUT, since there is less dares you get to make the ones you can review extra painful, humiliating, and extra anything that tortures them.**

**michelle: contest-may does not own pokemon.**

**me: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hi and welcome back to the show!

may: hello

drew: hey _flicks hair_

me: we got alot of interesting reviews today.

may: most of them are just about torturing drew.

drew: why me?

me: anyway lets move on to the first review!

**Shygirldee**

**okay that was so nice.**

**now today are dares and a few truths.**

**may: i saw this really good pictures of you two together **_**shows picture**_** how do you feel?**

may: grossed out that someone would even put us in that kinda position!

**drew: same question.**

drew: same here. yet kinda _happy..._

**may: i dare you to sit at a computer and look at pictures of drew for ten minutes and tell me how you feel.**

may: i have to stare at drews face for ten minutes? why kami what did i do?!

me: just do it! use my laptop or face the rath of the cheetos!

may: not the cheetos! i'll do it!

may stares at drews face for ten minutes on the laptop.

me: how do you feel?

may: -dreamy face-

drew: may?

may: oh hi drew._dreamy sigh_

me: ok i think we broke may. next question!

**drew: you broke my lie detectors! that cost me alot of money you will pay by wearing your swimming trunks and swim in a pool of obssesed fangirls hahahahahahaha! that is all.**

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. that is the power of author shygirldee!

drew: i hate you authors._puts on trunks_

me: to the pool!

at the pool on the 45 foot tall diving board

me: well what are you waiting for?

drew: just give me a sec.

drew does an assortment of exercises

me: oh come on! you jump off a 100-story building into a pillowy ending and lose half your mind and YOU are afraid to jump into a pool?

drew: this is different! there are girls in there including may!

may: I LOOOOVE YOU DREEEW!

me: yeh. she's still a little crazy. meh.

may: DREEEEWWW COME HERE SO I CAN KISS YOU!

drew: _blushes_

me: _pushes drew_ go get her loverboy!_smiles_

drew: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

fangirls: HE'S MINE!

may: BACKOFF PIKA HE'S MINE!

may fights off all other girls using her fist, a hammer, and some cheetos.

me: wow we should make may crazy more often.

michelle: agreed.

may: DREW!

drew: MAY!

may: DREW!

drew: MAY!

me: PICKLES!

drew falls in the water and almost suffocates because may is kissing him!_ juuust picture it!_

me and michelle: hahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

me: oh my splein! it..it hurts! hahahahaha! oh lets get back to the studio.

back at the studio

me: well now that thats over lets move on.next!

**Is-it-love**

**i have a dare for may and 1 for drew too!**

**drew: i dare you to wear a dress and shoes of may's choice in public and you have to show your fangirls.**

me: GRAB HIM HE'S ESCAPING!

security grabs drew

drew: LET ME GO! THERES NO WAY IN H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS I'M GOING TO WEAR A DRESS AND SHOES!

me: STAP HIM DOWN! MAY PICK OUT THE DRESS AND SHOES!

may: okay!_ skips off_

drew: my manly pride or what was left of it is now officially gone.

later...

me: FANGIRLS OF ALL AGES! WE PRESENT TO YOU THE ONE AND ONLY... SO CALLED GREAT COORDINATOR...DREW!

fangirls: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! WE LOVE you dr...

drew walks out in a green haltertop dress. with green high heels that he kept tripping in.the bottom part of the dress was poofy.

me: FANGIRLS HERE IS AN EXTRA ANNOUNCEMENT...DREWS A FAG!

fangirls: WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

fangirls all run away to turn into emos. like some dud named sasuke.

me: well at least you don't have fangirls anymore.

drew:...HOLY FRANK BURGER! THANK THE LORD!

me: and the author and Is-it-love.

drew: whatever.

me: anyways lets get on with the show.next question!

**may: i dare you to do the chicken dance in public wearing drew's clothes!ta ta!**

me: well may go find drews closet and do it!

may: okay!

me: camera men follow her this time!

cameras leave the author so you can not see her...thank god!

may: hmm i wonder which door is drews...ooh lets try the one with the cherryblossum on it!

sakura: hey get out i'm changing!

may: oops sorry! lets tryyy that one!

drew's room

may: now where is his closet?

camera man: there it is may!

may: SHUTUP! I WANT TO FIND IT!

may: ooh there it is!

camera man sweatdrops

may: get out so i can change!

slams door in cameras face

may: hey! he has a tutu in here!

me: MAY! CAMERA MAN GET YOUR BUT IN HERE!

in the main studio

me: yay! the cameras back! anyway may, are you ready to do the chicken dance?

may: i'm ready!

me:you will be danceing to"peanut butter jelly time".

may: i love that song!

michelle: lets get started!

_it's peanut butter jelly time!_

_peanut butter jelly time_

_peanut butter jelly time_

may started dancing like a chicken.picture it!

_where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

may acted like she was looking for someone

_now there he go _

_there he go_

_there he go_

_there he go_

may pointed at drew while bouncing up and down

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

may grabbed a jar of peanut butter and danced with it

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

may did the chicken dance for the rest of the song

_now where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_now dere he go_

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

_now peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_now break it down and freeze_

_break it down and freeze_

_now break it down and freeze_

_now break it down and freeze_

_now where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_now dere he go_

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_now tic tac toe uh huh _

_tic tac toe lets go _

_tic tac toe you got it _

_tic tac toe lets ride _

_where he at _

_where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_now dere he go_

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_do the peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly wit a baseball bat_

_now free style free style free style free style free style your style_

_free style free style free style free style free style your style_

_where he at _

_where he at_

_where he at_

_where he at_

_now dere he go_

_dere he go _

_dere he go_

_dere he go_

me, drew, michelle, and camera men:...

me: okay that was...interesting.

michelle: can we please move on?

me: yeah next!

**may5000**

**awsome! i got dares!**

**may: i dare you to put on a miniskirt, a strapless shirt and heels!**

may: ok it's better than wearin drew's clothes.

drew: what's wrong with my clothes? you should be glad to be sharing my body heat.

may: no i am not glad and the only thing wrong is that tutu you have in your closet!

me:oooo burn!

may: now if you'll excuse me.

me: wow now people will definately call you a fag.

drew: my sister made me wear it!

me: suuuure.

may: hi peoples! it's little me! back from the closet!

drew: _drooool._

me: wow you look hot. drew! stop drooling on my new carpet!

may: like what ya see drew?

drew nods

may: well you can't have it!

audience: ooooooo burn!

me: haha nice. anyway on with the next question!

**i dare you to wear anything but the outfit your wearing right now!bye!**

may: well drew looks like the only thing you have to wear left is your...

drew: no way am i putting it on!

me: security! will you please show drew to his dressing room?

security: yes mam!

drew: noooo! i refuse! i will never do it! neveeeeeeerrrrr!

five minutes later

drew: i hate all of you.

me: i know drew. i know. anyways on to the next review!

**Rolyn-ro-roserade**

**It's me again!Mwahahahahaha!**

**anyways I have a dare.**

**I dare drew to sing the barney theme song to may.**

**ha! i'm evil! rolyn luvz u!**

me:well drew?

drew: i've lost all the manly pride i had left over a talk show...why not.

may: someone get the camera i can use this as blackmail!

drew: grrrrr._clears voice._

_i love you _

_you love me_

_were a happy family_

_with a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me to you_

_won't you say you love me too._

may: _blush_

drew: that was the most terrible thing i have ever done!

may: grrrrrrrraaahhhhhh._ punches drew off a 100 story building again._

me: wow. anyway on with the next review!

**lil moon12**

**hi lil moon12 here! i have two questions for may and drew! and two dares for both of them.**

**drew:why are you in the denial stage for not telling may you like her?**

drew came back with a broken leg

drew: simple i don't like her. she's plain.

may punches drew into a pit of wild bunnies

drew:aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!

may: thats what he gets!

me: anyways. moving on.

**may: why are you in love with drew?**

may: really i don't know why. i mean i am not in love with him!

me: suuuuure.

**both: i dare drew to propose and may has to say yes. if may says no then she has to stay in a closet with harley for one day.**

drew:...ok i'll just get this over with.

may: i am not stayin in the same room as harley!

drew:may?

may: what?

drew: will you marry me?_blush_

may: um...ye..yes i will._blush_

me: aaawwwwww.

**may: i dare you to sleep wit drew naked for one night.toodles!**

me:oooookkkkaaayyy!

may: WHAT IN DREW'S NAME IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!

drew:i for one am not doing it.

me: okay due to the rating of this show i will not allow that question to be done. moving on.

**Lil-priestess**

**yo! i am mi-chan back from torture drew land and to answer your question drew, YOU ARE GAY IN MY WORLD! yesh, so you got a problem, please tell chibi cherrm and purple thingy.**

**chibi and purple: thats us gay drew!**

**and hi author, hi may, hi spinach head.**

**first spinach head's questions.**

**spinach head's questions:can i call you spinach head?**

drew: NO! my name is drew. d.r.e.w!

**will you let people eat you spinach head?**

drew: what kind of question is that? although i do look good enough to eat.

may: scough.

**i'm runnin out of questions! oh are you a pervert?**

drew: the heck! no!

may: sure you aren't.

drew: i know i'm not.

**why are you stalking may?**

drew: i'm not stalking we just happen to be going to the same contest in the same direction.

**do you have a secret rose garden in your pants?**_**not by me found in someone else's profile done by someone else **_

drew:...NO!

**got a lie detector.hehehehehe.**

**drew do you wish to get married to may?**

drew sweats

drew: uh theoretically i can't get married because of the law. me and may are underaged.

may: big words drew! good boy mabey you'll finally pass first grade.

drew: may if i didn't pass first grade why would i be wasting my time here?

me: cause you obviously have no life.

drew: nobody asked you!

me: well too bad i'm answerin!

**if you do have a secret rose garden may said they smell nice...**

may: did not!

drew: i do not have a secret rose garden! that dosen't even sound right.

me:next!

**do you have an a/c in your pants to keep them from dying?**

drew:seriously people does my pants look baggy enough to fit in a a/c?

everyone: yes!

drew: grrrr.

**are you cheating in contests i'm suspicious...**

drew: nope i'm pure skill.

may: nice joke drew.

**may's questions: do you think drew is..thinks...what his fangirls think of him?**

may: well not really.

drew looks at may with hopeful eyes

may: i think theres so much more to drew than what they think.

drew smiles a true smile

may: i think hes much more arrogant and self centered and big headed than they think he is.

drew frowns

me: sorry drew.

**have you heard of my friend ahny?**

may: no

drew's ears perk up

**well she written a story called "lust in la rousse" will you read the chapters 8, 9, 12, and16? here. gives may story **

drew picks his head up

may: sure i'll read it!

drew: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy dddoooooonnnnn'tttt rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaddddddd iiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt!!!

may reads it in slow motion

may: EWWW.

may throws it on the ground and stomps on it.

drew joins in.

may and drew: WHAT!_at the paper_

points fingers at the paper

me: HEY! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**can you read pages of drew's diary out loud?**

may: i'd love to!

chapter one:

i am mighty drew! hear me roar!

i am tarzan and may is my jane.

i am underwear lad and the author is the evil mallet woman of doom!

me: drew you are soo dead!

drew: how did you get my dia..i mean man journal?

may: this isn't yours i just made a copy.

drew: how many did you copy?

may: only one.

me: moving on!

**have you ever kicked drew in the pika?**

may bursts out laughing

may: haha yeh i once did haha when we...we were twelve.

drew: oh the painful memories...

one year ago

may: beutifly use string shot!

_nickname_beuti: beutiflyyy

drew: hmph what a sorry excuse for an attack.

may: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

drew:yeep!

may then kicked drew in the um area.

end of flashback

may: and thats what happend.

me: moral of the story...

drew: never insult may's pokemon.

may: and don't you forget it!

me: anyway on to the next question!

**can i see your beutifly?**

may: um sure.

may lets out beutifly

beuti: beutiflyyy!

may: there!

**will you see my drawing of your beutifly? **_**shows pic**_

may: oh my gosh! that looks just like her! look beutifly!

me: wow that is good.

drew: meh it's not that good.

me: you always have to be a critic don't you drew?

drew: yes. next.

me: HEY!_ smacks drew with mallet._NOBODY SAYS THAT BUT ME! next question.

**dares: drew i dare you to say may is hot infront of her and all your fangirls.**

drew: what! h what the heck.

me: oh girls!

fangirls: yeh?

me: drew has sumthin to say.

fangirls: WHAT?

drew: i think may maple of petalburg city is...TOTALLY HOT!

may: blush

girls: WHAT! HER? WHY?

drew: i don't know it was a dar..

me: drew shutup! you can't tell them that! sheesh!next dare.

**drew: sleep with may. hehehehehehehehe.**

drew: what no friggin way!

may: what he said!

me: okay were just going to force them to that one later.

**make you and her in an akward position and take a pic of it.**

drew: again no...

me: pushes drew on may

may: drew get off!

me: hurry! get the camera!

michelle grabs the camera man's 2,000 dollar camera

man: no! not that one!

me: hurry take the pic.!

michelle takes a picture of may on the ground blushing while drew is on top of her. drew's leg is between may's and drew's face is in may's chest. naughty naughty.

me: yes we got it!

michelle: this is soo goin on the internet.

me: MWAHAHAHAHA! anyway now we are going to put may and drew in seperate rooms for the next few dares.

seperates drew and may

me: lets start with may.

**may: i dare you to tell drew: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS DISCUSTING...WHY DID YOU DO IT WITH A FANGIRL DREW?**

may:gladly!

may went in the next room and told drew

drew: i didn't mean to do it!

may: huh?

drew: my mom made me play barney with my fangirl cousin!

may: twitch. okay i'm gonna be in the next room.

may comes back

me: how did it go?

may: it was creepy.

me: okay lets move on.

**read your diary pages outloud including drew's.**

may: well i already read drew's and i don't have one so there!

me: oh yeh? then whats this?

holds up may's rose diary

may: where did you get that?!

me: i copied it.

may: give it back all y personal secrets are in there like my fear of cheetos!

me: hmmm chapter one.

_dear diary,_

_today i was forced on this game show. i'm kinda happy i'm with drew though. i've made a decision to never tell him how i feel. he'll probably laugh in my face anyways. why me when he has all of his fangirls. __**cries.**_

me: wow...may we had no idea.

may: i know you didn't thats why i didn't want you to read my diary.

me: we're sorry we won't tell drew. promise.

may: ok i'm back to happy now!

me: anyway next question.

**kiss drew for a very very very very ...five years later...very very very very long time...and you can breath...and in bed! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**YOU BETTER ANSWER THEM OR ELSE ...PAYBACK AND BAD DARES.XD**

may:...NO FRIGGEN WAY!!!

me: careful may inhale exhale inhale exhale. well sadly thats all for now but i have a special note at the end so keep scrolling.

keep goin

keep goin

almost there

your here! the note is to review. also if you could put in more adventerous tasks like when drew jumped off a 100foot tall building that would be great! now scroll dow a little more.

_roses are red violets are blue read and review or my charizard will get you! __**special thx to A rose for me a rose for you!you will be mentioned in the next chapter along with someone else in store!cya.**_


	5. T is for twinkies and J is for jam!

**A/N**** moshi moshi everyone! i got alot of reviews today and alot of them is about torturing drew!**

**may: yay! people love me!**

**drew: why mom? why? are you cursing me for what i did? whhhyyyyyyy?**

**me:anyway we have two special guests today!**

**may: A rose for me-a rose for you and contestshipper!**

**rose and contest: hi! its nice to finally meet drew...**

**drew:**_smirk_

**rose and contest: so we can torture him!**

**michelle: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hi and welcome to the now more extreme show!

may: hi!

drew: why mom?

me:today we got alot of humiliating, extreme, and torture quenching reviews!

michelle: we even got some new reviewers!

me: lets hear the first one!

**mewgirl35**

**Hello me again hi Drew remembe me? Mewgirl35? the person who  
made you wear a bikini and tapdance? Me and my charizard are back! evil smile and glare at drew  
Dares for you both!**

May: I dare you to swim in a pool filled with rasberry jam.

Drew: I dare you to wear your tutu and dance like a ballerina to the song "Barbie Girl" in front of millions of people you know and dont know. Afterwards a huge stack of twinkies will be lowered on stage you will be raised to a tall platform then in front of all those people jump into the twinkie stack then get out and jump on the people in front!

Remember Flamethrower if you dont do it looks at drew or you can always put up with dragon claw or earthquake heh heh seeya tee hee!

P.S. contest-may feel free to use my charizard whenever you want :)

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! i shall use your charizard for drew torturing fun! hahahahaha!

may: yeeeaaahh okay. i love rasberry jam!

drew: yeah i'd love to see you do that.

me: why? because she will be wearin a bikini?

drew: of course not i just want to see her get fat!

me: uh huh. suuure. on to the inside pool!

goes to the inside pool and fills it with jam

may: well here i gooo._jumps_. hi mooooooooooooooooooom!

may swims through the jam off the screen.

she comes back on the screen eating the jam.

left and right she eats.

drew: she looks like pac-woman.

me: that looks like a bellyache ready to happen.

may: DONE!

may comes out covered in jam

drew walks over and licks some off his finger

drew: not bad.

may:_blush._

me: aww and eww. back to the studio!

back at the studio

me: alright lets get on with your dare drew!

drew: theres no way i'm doing that in a ballerina suit!

me: oh charizaard!

charizard comes in lookin feirce

drew: nevermind i'll do it. i just got my hair redone!

may: alright!

me: lets bring in the twinkies!

brings in a pile of twinkies

may: _drools_

drew: where did you get all of those twinkies?

me: twinkie factory.

drew: why did you go to a twinkie factory?

me: cause twinkies gooood._ drool_

michelle: anyway lets get on with the dare!

drew walks in a tutu

everyone: mfyh...mlumph...pwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! oh..oh that was too funny.

drew: SHUTUP AND LETS GET IT OVER WITH!

me: shut don't go up. lets countdown!

everyone: 5...4...3...2...1 happy new drew!

drew does the ballerina dance to the barbie song infront of millions of people including his mom

drew: i hate this sooo much.

drew gets raised on a platform infront of millions of people and twinkies

me: do it! do it! do it!

drew:_ gulp_. this is for my manly pride!

drew jumps into a pile of twinkies

drew: hey! this isn't half bad.

may: aaww i just get jam and he gets twinkies? no fair!

drew walks out and jumps on audience.

fangirls: LET ME EAT YOU DREW!

drew: AHHHH!

may: i thought he didn't have anymore fangirls.

me: he didn't. half at least. MWAHAHAHAHA! _lightning background_

drew: well...i hope your satisfied.

me: we are and i'm sure lilmoon is too.

michelle: can we move on?

me: yep! next.

**untouchable26**

**GREAT STORY! Here is my suggestions:**

HI EVERYONE! Okay so here it goes

May: Would you rather get a rose from Drew or Ash? ((We all know the answer to that but it's fun to ask any way:P))

_may: uh i guess drew cause it would be wierd from ash._

_drew: smirk_**  
What would you do to make Drew hotter?**

_drew: thats the problem. she can't make me anymore hotter than i am._

_may: i would change his arrogant attitude!_**  
Would you rather be traveling with Ash and Brock and Max again or Drew?**

_may: well i guess drew cause he's the only friend i know who goes to all of my contests and we won't have to stop for battles._**  
What's your idea of a perfect date? Who would be in it?**

_may: my idea of a perfect date is a dinner at a not too expencive place. then a nice walk on the beach under a moonlit sky watching the water pokemon play ending with a kiss._

_drew: writing __**stuff**__ down_**  
Do you still believe in the excuse that Drew's roses are for Beautifly?**

_may: nah. after awhile i got the picture they were for my blazekin._

_drew: oh for the love of..._**  
Drew: Why do you act like you hate loving May?**

_drew: i'm not acting and if i did like may, which i don't, i would have told her by now._

_may: sulks_**  
If you had to live single for the rest of your life unless you got married to May right now, which would you choose? Why?**

_drew: i guess i'd choose may. why? because the great drew needs a sidekick wife!_

_me: oh please why can't you just admit you love may?_

_drew: because i don't._**  
Would you propose to May if you knew she'd say yes?**

_drew: well yeah i guess._

_me: why drew huh?_

_drew: that wasn't one of the questions!_

_may: would you guys stop talking so much?agh!_**  
How far would you go to impress May? **

_drew: you see my poor simpleminded author i have already caught may's eye in interest._

_may: what a ham! not! you are so full of yourself._**  
Which is prettier: The leader of your fangirls or May?  
**_drew: fangirls of course._

_may: cries silent tears where no one can see her.__**  
**_**You guys ((especially you, Drew!)) BETTER answer those questions right of my Castform might have to do something about it.**

Castform: Castform! looks up with big eyes

He's scarier than he looks. Any way, one more.

Both: Now here's the fun part: I dare you two to play spin the bottle with Ash and Soledad.

BYE!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!

me: ooh! ooh! i wanna play!

drew: fine what ever.

may: sniff sure.

drew: may are you okay?

may: yeah sure i'm fine.

drew: _thinks then holds may while they are sitting in a circle. so basicaly may is in drew's lap._

may: _blush_. drew what are you doing?

drew: i don't beleive you when you say your fine so i'm makin it better.

me: awwww. well lets invite solidad and ash!

michelle: i'm on it!_ring ring._

solidad and ash: _hello?_

michelle: hey guys! me, contest-may, may and drew are playin spin the bottle. wanna play?

both:_ sure!_

michelle: great! cause you woulda been forced here if you said no!

both:_ okaay. we'll be right there!_

michelle: okay!_ hangsup._ they said they will be here in a second.

_knock knock knock_

me: wow they really meant it!

_contest opens door to find a pizza man witha chimp_

me: the heck! whats with the chimp and who the heck are you?

man: i'm the pizza man! did somebody order a monkey supreme?

may: ooh! that was me!

me: okaay why did you order pizza from chimp's pizza?

may: because its yummylicious! -_fergalicious!_-

drew:don't you know the chimp runnin the buisiness always scratches his but hairs in the pizza to get revenge on all humans?

may: EEEEWWWW! I USED TO LOVE THAT PIZZA!

drew: thats what you get for-

_knock knock knock_

me: its the pizza man! hes mad that you didn't give him a tip so he brought all of his chimp employees to jump on our backs and fling monkey poop at us!

drew: get the tranquilizer!

_opens the door to find solidad and ash_

me: oh its just them. false alarm people!

_everyone puts down their tranquilizers_

me: hey guys! just in time. sit!

_they sit like obeidient dogs. MWAHAHAHAHA! ehem. back to the story_

me: okay lets play! ash go first!

ash: okay!_spins around and around and around until it stops on me. wait WHAT!_

me: WHAT!

ash: HA! i dare you to sing "girlfriend" to your crush!

me: darnit ash! i hope you go to cheeo land too!

_i go to sing to my crush who i will never tell you who it is! but heres a hint._ _his name starts with A. no its not ash or any other pokemon character!_

may: since the author is gone i will be taking over for now. so spin solidad!

soli: okay._ spins and lands on ash._ okay ash i dare you to run outside naked sayin " i'm so pretty in the nude!"

ash: i'm no chicken i'll do it!

me: hey i'm back!_ blushes_

may: how did it go?

me: he loves me! not! he wasn't even there i was singing to his grandma!

may: oops hehe sorry!

me: fine what did i miss?

drew: ash is about to go outside naked sayin " i'm so pretty in the nude!"

me: okay who's the mastermind?

soli: it was me!

me: i shoulda known anyways lets go outside and watch!

_ash is currently runnin outside sayin " i look so pretty in the nude!"_

_a soccer mom told ash to get some cloths on and ash just did an -up yours- jester and kept goin._

_the soccer mom just kicked a soccer where it hurts. they do't call them soccer moms for nuthin!_

ash: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!

may: ash! put some clothes on!

drew: yeah!_ covers may's eyes._

me: everyone back to the circle! may spin!

may: okay! _spins it to herself._ oh well looks like i get no dare.

me: not so fast look behind you!

may looked behind her to find out shes still sitting in drew's lap

may: darn!

me: that means you both have to go in the closet for 20 seconds!

may and drew go in a closet doin god knows what

me: okay its been enough time! let them out!

_may and drew were standing there like nothing happened_

me: how did it go?

may: we didn't really do anything.

drew: yeah._ smirk_

me: oh yeah? then why are you smirking?

drew: i always smirk.

me: not you may!

may: being stuck with drew for twenty seconds give you enough time to pick up on stuff.

me: suure anyway ash! solidad! get your buttz out! partys over!

_Guards kick both out_

me: anyway lets move on to the next review!

**The totodiledeulist**

**Okay. Here we go.**

May: Uh...OH! Okay, May,why do like almost always lose to Drew in the contests you guys enter?

_may: i don't always almost lose!_

_drew: sure you do._

_may: no i don't! remember that grand festival i kicked your butt in? huh drew? do yah? do yah? do yah?_

_drew: sure i do but that was only once._

_may: gah!_**  
Drew: Hm... Where do you get all those roses?  
**_drew: thats for me to know and you to never find out. EVER!_

_me: he just buys them from a nearby store whenever he can. just for may! awwww!_

_drew: do not!_**  
P.S. I strongly suggest you answer truthfully, otherwise I will borrow Misty's Mallet and personally come to your houses at night and beat the heck out of you! Plus, I'm curious as to where you get those roses, Drew**.

me: lets do the next review now!

may: finally!

**shygirldee**

**Now what to do I got it  
Drew: I dare you for 20 minutes to see May on the computer.**

_drew: eww but fine._

_drew looks at may for twenty minutes_

_me: how do you feel?_

_drew: nuthin really._

_may: meh. how come it only works on me?_

_dre: cause your crazy for me._**  
May: Well I am a contest shipper and well a lot of people do these so would you please read the oneshot Say Ok.**

_may: why not?_

_reads and blushes._**  
Drew: Read the fanfiction too.**

_drew: may? oh well what the heck._

_reads and blushes ten times harder_**  
I also make another suggestion you both read Twisting the truth tell me about how you feel.**

_may and drew: read it already it was borin._

_me: i thought it was cool!_

_drew: of course you would._

_me: what did you say roseboy?_

_drew: nuthin!_**  
May: I dare you to in a zebra striped bikini to jump into a pool of fanboys.**

_may and drew: NO WAY!_

_me: why the protest drew?_

_drew: cause if may goes into all those boys who will i have left to torture?_

_me: uh huh suuure. lets do it anyway!_

_may goes to pool of fanboys which only had brendon in it_

_may: awww if i jump in there i'll break sumthin!_

_me: where are all the boys?_

_drew: she has no fanboys thats all._

_may: aww i got dressed for nuthin!_

_drew: drools_

_me: slaps drew across head_

_me: its rude to stare drew!_**  
Don't and go to cheeto land Muhahahahahaha**

Drew: Go to a dance with may and dance in the middle together.  
Say a no and recieve a migical leaf from my Roserade

_drew: no._

_roserade slices and dices his clothes off until all hes wearin is his teddiursa boxers_

_may: blush and drool_

_me: HAHAHA! teddiursa? so cliche drew! HAHAHA!_

_drew: GRAAAAAAAHHHH!_

**Also I gave the author a mind reader Break it recieve a already angry Misty and a mallet.**

That is all  
ANNA OUT

**me: so now that thats over lets move on.**

**michelle: you always say that.**

**me: i like sayin that! GOT A PROBLEM?**

**michelle: **_nope!_

me: good on with the next review!

**Girlygirl vs. pirates**

**HEY I DIDN'T SEE MY REVIEW!! Grr! J/K but this question is important to May and Drew both...**

May/Drew- If you to both DON'T like each other then why are you always together?

_both: simple cause we both have the same contests to go to._

_me: riiiiiiight._**  
DARE FOR BOTH May and Drew to attack my older sister.**

P.S Please she made fun of you guys!!

_both: okay!_

_may and drew both attack girly's sister with their pokemon and she screams so the whole world can hear her._

me: hahahahaha! that was so hilarious! anyways thats all for now! but the other reviews i got don't worry i'll put you in the next chappie!

michelle: remember we will not put in your review if you have more than 10-11 dares or questions!

may and drew: bye!

_roses are red violets are blue lets torture may and drew!_


	6. cheetos and confessions

**A/N**** moshimoshi everyone! we are holding a special dare made by me at the end of the story!**

**may: i totally hate you right now.**

**drew: even i have to agree. it sucks!**

**michelle: big suprise. drew doesn't like sumthin.**

**drew: you guys act like i don't ever like anything.**

**me: yeh! he obviously likes may.**

**drew: don't twist my words woman.**

**me: watch your mouth spinachhead!**

**may: disclaimer!**

**michelle: contest-may does not own pokemon! hi peoples!**

**me: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hi everyone!

may: hihi!

drew: hey.

me: today we got alot of drew bashing reviews and some are may.

may: what! but people love me.

drew: welcome to my world.

me: SHUT IT! anyways lets start with the first review!

**drewlover**

**hi! oh this is hilarious how drew n may get torture! well i got a dare! Drew i dare u 2 dive into a pool of sharpedos! May i dare u 2 give the kiss of life 2 drew! if u don't do these dares you will b hearing from my lawyer! jk, i don't hav a lawyer but a sumo restler that will kill u!**

drew: well since i am brave and all i'll do it!

me: oh please you just want may to kiss you!

may: its cpr! not a kiss and i'll only do it if he passes out!

me: then i'll be sure to knock him out then!

drew: can we just do this?

me: fine to the inside beach!

at the inside beach which nobody knows how it got there

drew: how did an inside beach get here?

me: i don't really know.

may: hey peoples!

drew: _drool_

may came in wearing a red and black two peice which had a japanese design to it which made her look hot in drew's eyes

may: what do you think drew?

drew: i...th..think..its...its...its

me: skitty got your tounge?

drew: shut it! lets get on with it.

me: okay lets encourage drew peoples! 1...2...3!

audience: YOU SUCK! BOOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE FAG!

me: HEY! I SAID ENCOURAGE HIM!

audience: oh! YEH DREW! UM...YOU DON'T SUCK THAT MUCH! GO GET IM!

drew: thx i feel a whole lot better.

may: go drew you can do it!

drew smiles

drew: well here i go!

drew jumps into the sea of sharpedos after showin off his flippin skills to impress may

the author sneaks in the water and knocks drew out

she then sneaks out and somehow ends up dry

THATS THE POWER OF AUTHOR GIRL! MWAHAHAHAHA! ehem! sorry.

me: look! drews knocked out!

may: i'm coming drew!

may jumps in to save drew

me: i'm so bad.

may beats up all the sharpedos and saves drew and pulls him up

me: hurry! give him cpr!

may: okay already!

may leans in and does cpr

me: FINALLY!

may: drew are you ok?

drew coughs up water and sits up

drew: what happened?

me: you did the dare and i kno- i mean you almost drowned and may gave you cpr!

drew: WHAT!

may:_ blush_ well you were gonna die and it was a dare.

drew looks at may for a really really really really really long time

may: why are you starin at me?

drew: no reason.

me: awwww! lets go back now!

goes back to studio

me: well now that drew and may are closer in friendship i think we authors are close to finishing our quest!

may: what quest?

me: to put you two together!

drew: i shoulda known.

me: but when you two are together that won't mean the show will be over!

may: do we ever get a break?!

michelle: NO! on to the next review.

me: next!

**girlygirl vs. pirates**

**Thanks now my sister is dead...I have 3 dares for Drew and 2 for May.**

May-I dare you dress like Hannah Montana and sing If We Were A Movie to Drew and say your just a fangirl and see if Drew recognizes you.

May-Now I dare you to play halo 2 with Drew and see who wins.

Drew-Take a curling iron and curl your so called 'gorgeous' hair.

Drew-Now I dare you to jump on May's back a demand a piggy back ride.

Have Fun--Tootles--

me: well lets seperate them again so they won't be able to hear each others dares.

may: okay!

drew: fine.

seperates drew and may

michelle: lets start with may again!

me: so may will you do the dare?

may: sure why not? i'm curious to see if drew will know its me.

me: well i have a hannah montana costume right here!

may: you sure you didn't rip it off of hannah herself?

me: uh...yeah i'm sure! hehe.

may: okay!

may changes so she looks just like hannah montana

may: how do i look?

me: you look great! do you know the song?

may: only the "if we were a movie" part.

me: that'll do just go!

may: i won't let you down!

may goes to drew's room

drew: who are you and what are you doing in here?

may: nuthin just singin you a song.

drew: fine but make it quick.

may: okay! ehem!

_may: if we were a movie _

_youd be the right guy_

_and i'd be the best friend_

_you'd fall in love with _

_in the end we'd be laughin_

_watchin the sunset_

_fade to black_

_show the names _

_play that happy soong_

_yeah oh_

_(if we were a movie ) if we were a movie_

_youd be the right guy(right guy)_

_and i'd be the best friend ( best friend)_

_you'd fall in love with _

_in the end we'd be laughin_

_watchin the sunset_

_fade to black_

_show the names _

_play that happy sooooong._

drew: that was incredible!

may: really?

drew: yeah. who are you?

may: look in my eyes and see yourself.

drew looks in mays eyes and realizes its may

drew: may?

may: yep!

may takes the wig off

drew: shocker may can sing!

may: oh you know you liked it!

drew: yeh yeh.

may: i have to get back now!

me: so how did it go?

may: he didn't know it was me and he said i have a great voice.

me: i always knew drew was a fag but this time he pulled sumthin off.

michelle: okay lets move on to the next dare.

may: oh no! i hate that game!

me: what! thats an awsome game let me tell you that!

michelle: watch this. WHO WANTS TO PLAY HALO2 WITH MAY?

drew busts down the door _picture it its funny in some way_

drew: did somebody say halo 2?

michelle: see? i told you halo 2 was good.

me: nah i think hes here for the may part.

drew: am not i just want to beat the cheetos out of may in halo 2.

me: suuure. lets play on my game system!

may: you have everything don't you?

me: yep pretty much.

michelle: the game is hooked on to the wide screen tv!

drew: even i don't have one of those!

me: want one?

drew: sure.

may: let the games begin!

may and drew battle in halo2 for hours until drew finally dies._ in the game people!_

may: yes! i won!

me: i thought you didn't like this game?

may: dusn't mean i can't be good at it.

drew: can we move on before she starts braggin?

me: yes! next dare!

five hours of arguements over drew's hair later

drew: no way am i curling my gorgeous hair!

may: aww why not?

drew: because mabey i don't want to look like ash with a man perm!

me: STRAP IM DOWN!

drew: AHHH! NOT AGAIN!

me: HAHAHAHAHA! I'M SOO EVIL.

may: WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?

michelle: SHUT THE CHEETOLAND UP!

may: NO NOT CHEETOS!

michelle stuffs may in a cheeto bag with a bunch of cheetos

may: AHHHHH! GET ME OUT I HATE CHEETOS!

me: thats the point.

drew: let her out.not even may deserves that.

me: awwww drew cares!

drew: shut up! _ opens bag and may comes out lookin like a cheeto_

me: shut don't go up!

michelle: you used that line already!

me: who cares. oh yeah! STRAP DREW DOWN SO WE CAN CURL HIS HAIR!

drew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me: HAHAHAHA! may do the honors.

may: my pleasure!

drew: NOOOOOOOO!

may: wow your hair is really soft drew._ blush_

drew: yeah i know.

may: don't move unless you want to get burned.

drew: i can take the h- ow!

may: told you.

barney: well while may is curling drews hair lets move on.

me: where the freak did you come from?!

barney: i popped out of someones imagination.

me: alright whos the dummy fag who made barney appear?

everyone looks at drew

drew: what? i didn't do it! and i'm not a fag!

harley: i did it!

me: harley!? i should have known! only a true gay like harley would imagine up barney to ruine the show with his faggieness!

may: oh no! its harley run for your lives and take cover!

me: SECURITY!

security takes the fag and barney away while harley stays behind

may: hey! i'm not done with drew's hair!

me: WRONG FAG!

security: sorry!

security grabs harley and straps drew back to the chair

drew:MAN!

may: yay!

me: well like barney said lets move on.

drew jumps on may's back

drew: give me a piggyback ride

may: ack! your heavy!

drew: piggy back now!

may runs around the stadium five hundred times before passing out

me: i think you squashed her.

drew: oops.

michelle: hehe she'll be fine. lets move on.

me: next review!

**Whatyouknowboutme**

**Umm...Hey guys!**

I have questions for ya!

To May -

1. Do you have patterned baldness or something? Your hair doesn't grow in the middle at the back of your head.

_may: um no not that i know of. but you can blame the author!_

_me: hey!_

_may: of the show!_

_me: oh hehe._

**2. Do you ever think of life if Drew's name was Draw?**

_may: yes i do. i would soo make fun of him for the rest of his life._

_drew: its only one letter change._

_may: your point?_

**3. Do you love Drew? (If you lie, your joining Drew on his "fun"  
when he refuses his dare, (Read below, to find out what his "fun" is))**

_may: well i don't really love him._

_me and michelle: suuure!_

**  
To Drew -**

1. You don't have to do anything about this but just answer the questions. I HOPE YOU GO BALD! DUDE, LIKE SERIOUSLY IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FELL IN A PIT OF YELLOWISH/GREENISH GRASS. DOESN'T YOUR HAIR ATTRACT BUGS?

_draw i mean drew: well sometimes a ladyba or two get stuck in my hair._

_a ladyba flies out of drew's hair_

_may: awww__its soo cute_

**2. We all know that you like May because I heard your confession earlier, but if May were to die today, which of the following girlz would you date: Yo momma, fan girl, or Harley? Oops, I always 4get, Harley's a dude, a prissy/girly dude, but still a dude.**

_drew: i can't date my momma! harley is a fag and a fangirl is way too annoying._

_may: smiles_

**3. Did you know May dreams about you alot, you dream about her too, right??**

_may: thats a lie!_

_drew: sure it is. well i sometimes dream about may._

_may: awww_

_drew: she's always gettin chased by snacks like cheetos._

_may: gah!_**  
Both -**

1. When you guys get married, will you name your son Hugh Jass?

_both: we are not gettin married!_

_drew: and if we were no we would not!_

**2. Don't you love chapters 8, 9, 12, and 16 of Ahny's "Lust in La Rousse" so much? **

_drew: glares at story script_

_may: do you even have to ask?_**  
Challenge Time! (Dares)**

This goes for Drew!

Please sleep in a room with May on the same bed for the rest of your life (Not drastic, like being naked or anything) and don't let hormones take over. If you refuse, we'll tie you up, pour honey on you, and put you on a red ant hill.

_drew: ok._

_me: he didn't refuse! check his tempurature!_

_drew: i'm fine i just don't want to be eatin by bugs!_

_may: blush_

_me: BRING OUT THE BED!_

_brings out bed infront of whole audience_

_drew: do we hav to do this infront of everyone?_

_me: yes! what kind of dare would it be if we couldn't see?_

_may: that rhymed!_

_me: you guys will have to stay in this bedthe whole rest of the chappie!_

_drew: NOOO!_

_may: whyyyyy!?_

_me: because its funny and drew don't let your hormones take over!_

_drew: fine!__but you'r goin to regret messing with drew... even i don't know my last name._

_may: thats sad._**  
This goes to May!**

Please sing and dedicate "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana to Drew.

may: no way i already sung if we were a movie!

me: you don't know the song do you?

may: nope.

me: well we'll skip that one. soooo sorry to the author who wrote this idea! i'll make it up to you!

me: next!

**mewgirl35**

**Hello humans this is Mewgirl35s Charizard.  
She taught me how to type so I decided I dont wanna torture  
drew I wanna torture both of you.**

May:I want you to cover yourself with ketchup and then jump  
into a pool filled with 1 million Pikachus.

Drew:wear nothing but your boxers,cover youself with mud,then hug and kiss a fangirl.

I can fire a fretty mean flamethrower and or dragon claw if you dont. Seeya Flame

may: ooh! i love pikachus!

drew: why because ash has one?

may: no why?

drew: no reason.

may covers herself with ketchup

drew: don't you know pikachus love ketchup.

may: yeah!

me: just let her go.

drew: fine can't wait to see her get shocked!

may positions herself infront of millions of pikachu in a pool

may: here i go

pikachu: PIKA!

may jumps in pool of pikachu

drew: shes a gonner.

may: teehee hahahahaha!

pikachu are licking the ketchup off of may

may: heehee this is fun!

drew is staring at may's laughing face smiling

me: whats with the smile drew?

drew: nuthin!

me: drew just admit it you like may!

drew: i don't!

me: ugh! your so stubborn!

michelle: alright all of the ketchups gone!

may: that was fun!

me: lets go back!

goes back to the studio

me: on with the reviews!

**general shadow wolfsbane**

**All right I have a dare and a question.  
May: Dance with this giant eight foot tall giant cheeto and then eat it! did I mention it might try to eat YOU! **

_may: nooooooooo! not the cheeto! may faints_

_me: okay. may wake up so you can do the dare._

_may: huh whats the dare again?_

_drew: to dance with a cheeto then eat it._

_may: aww man!_

_me: lets start the music and bring in the rabid cheeto!_

_starts music which is " automatc" by ciera_

_may: whoa! look at the size of that cheeto! faints_

_me: drew wake her up._

_drew: fine. may if you don't wake up i'll kiss a fangirl._

_may: NO!_

_may sat up and that caused them to bump heads. just picture it!_

_drew: oww may!_

_may: sorry! i'll just be over there with the cheeto._

_may starts dancing with the cheeto._

_the song ends and the cheeto tries to eat may!_

_may: ahhhh! drew help me!_

_drew throws a chair at the cheetos head_

_may eats the cheeto then spits it out_

_may: ewww that was nasty!_

_me: hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_michelle: haha lets move on haha._

_me: next!_**  
Spinach boy(Drew): Drew are you like a human-spinach hybrid? I mean it's the only possible explanation. Everyone knows that spinach is a self-centered, eogtistecal, narcassisstic piece of leaf! Ergo, you are a human-spinach hybrid...**

_drew: you know i take that as a complete insult._

_me: thats why he said it._

_may: gasp gasp no more cheetos gasp!_**  
Yes, well, Anarchy rules! down with spinach!**

drew: hey!

me: well thats the end of that review so lets move on!

**Shygirldee  
Okay That Drew was very weird I didn't know you had Teddiursa boxer's.  
Answear these truly if you don't recieve a sheer cold from my milotic  
ALso The author has a lie detector that's so cheap it breaks easily. break it you owe me 5 Bucks and peer tourture drew.  
Drew: Why didn't you have Roselia boxers?**

_drew: cause my mom was foldin them. i know its emberassing!_**  
May: What do you think is your so called soulmate. Could you um well tell me?**

_may: well i uh don't really know right now so sorry._

**Drew: Dare Say I hate you to your fangirls. and I love you to the top fangirl.**

_drew: i'll say i hate you but i won't say i love you!_

_may: fine with me!_

_me: of course it is because your jelling._

_may: not!_

_drew: hey fangirls!_

_fangirls: YES OUR SWEET DREW?_

_may: growls_

_drew: i wanted to say that i hate everysingle one of you so stop bothering me!_

_fangirls:...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_drew: may the leader of the drew fanclub please come up._

_a girl with blond hair and silver eyes stepped up we'll just call her nate. ( nat-ee)_

_nate: yes drew?_

_drew: i love you._

_nate screams_

_nate: you mean it?_

_may: no it was a dare!_

_nate: stay out of this pika!_

_may punches nate_

_drew: wow may. i didn't know you were so protective._

_may: i'm not protective i just hate her attitude._

_fangirls drag an unconcious nate out the back door_

_me: wow! lets move on._

**May: I dare you to go to Disney World and go wherever you want with Drew.**

_may: ALRIGHT! drew your payin!_

_drew: i hate this show and i hate all you authors!_

_may: lets go!_

_may drags drew on ALL the rides ALL the games and ALL the food courts which cost him all his life savings._

_drew: bankrupt bankrupt bankrupt._

**Drew: Say sweet niblets. 10 times while in a hannah montana costume.**

_drew: no. bankrupt bankrupt._

_me: we'll get him later._

**May: What's 2 x 2?**

_may: um 4?_

**Drew: Could you give me 1345 dollars. You still owe me.**

_drew: can't you see i'm in bankrupt? bankrupt_

**May: What is the time of the day?**

_may: um...2:44._

_drew smacks his face_

_drew: snap out of it drew!_

_me: ooh! i wanna help!_

_i smack drew across the face_

_drew: thanx._

**Drew: I dare you to have a birthday party with obsessed fans.  
That is all  
ANNA OUT**

drew: i have nomore fans so ha!

me: anyways i'm tired i've been typing all day.

may: really?

me: yep! yay me!

drew: what about that suprise dare?

me: i hate you drew! oh hehe yeh that dare is i dare may and drew to confess their undying love for each other even if they don't mean it.

both: fine but we don't mean it!

me: drew first!

drew: may?

may: yes?

drew: for a long time i was jelling that you were with ash and brendon because i was afraid they'd steal you from me.

may: really?

drew: yeh. and the reason why i give you those roses is because i love you.

may: oh drew! i love you too!

may and drew lean in

me: this is it!

drew: AND SCENE!

may: that was not fun...

me: WHAT!

drew: what? you didn't say we had to kiss.

me: man! well to all of you late reviewers don't worry i'll put your reviews in the next awsome chapter!

michelle: meanwhile the author is going on vacation so she won't be updating for a while!

may: for once!

drew: finally! the only time your not on a computer!

me:SHUSH! when i come back i'm going to make your times here even more miserable!

drew: come on may lets have _our_ vacation now.

may: okay!

me: aww they are so cute!

michelle: read and review but don't flame!

me: yeah! if you do i'll make you look stupid in the next chappie! thats how mean i am!

drew: we already know that.

may: bye!

_roses are red violets are blue flame me and i emberass you!:)_


	7. changed chapter

**A/N**** moshimoshi everyone! **

**may: hi!**

**drew: hey.**

**me: i'm back from my vacation and i know i took some extra days off but i'm back and i'm putting up all reviews i got over my vacation!**

**may: how many did you get so far?**

**drew: probably one.**

**me: fyi i got seventy-two thank you very much!**

**may: whoa! people actually like this story!**

**drew: thats because they like to see us get tortured may.**

**may:**_** sulking**_

**me: nice job drew! anyway how did your vacation go?**

**drew: well-**

**may: ooh! i'll tell you! first drew took me to a fancy dress store and bought me a blue halter dress. then we went to the beach after a fancy dinner and-**

**drew: okay! they don't need the details. hehe he.**

**me: may you can tell us the details later.**

**michelle: right now we will start the story everyone has been waiting on!**

**me: story on!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew

me: hi everybody!

may and drew: we're back!

michelle: hi!

me: i'd first like to say sorry to all the reviewers that didn't get their reviews shown. either you put to many questions, dares, or topics in or i just didn't get it in time. DON'T HATE ME!

drew: contest contest contest-

me: don't you triple contest me!

drew: why can't you except that people don't like you!

may and michelle: we like her!

audience: so do we!

me: yeh! and why can't you except that you like may?

drew: cause i don't.

audience: BOOOO! TELL THE TRUTH!

me: ha ha ha!

michelle: anyways on to the first review!

me: lets go!

**girly girl vs. pirates**

**Okay I think there is only dares in this story now so...**

May-

I dare May to compete in the La Rousse Beautie Padgent with all Drew's fangirls.

And to dress as a rag doll.

Watch the movie Chucky with Drew.

Go to a bakery with Drew and try NOT to eat anything!

Drew-

I dare Drew to ask Misty on a date.(I'm complete Contshipper and Pokeshipper)

And to dress like Gary.

AND FINALLY THE BIG SCARY DARE! you both be nice to EVERYBODY and do every single dare that is posted!

--Tootles--

me: now this is what i call interesting!

may: what! i'm not going to kill myself in a beauty pageant with all of drew's remaining fangirls!

me: your going to do it and you are going to like it!

drew: yeh may live a little!

everyone stares at drew

drew: what?

me: haha! nice one drew. like your one to talk!

may: hee hee hee! okay since drew just made me laugh so hard i'll do it!

audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

me: alright everyone lets get this girl a makeover!

michelle: to the clothes section!

in authors closet

me: may try on this one!

michelle: no this one!

me: i'm the author and i say this one!

michelle: no this one!

may: why don't you just mix them up?

me: thats not a bad idea.

michelle: okay.

me: put this with that shirt.

michelle: are you crazy? this skirt so matches better.

me: no! put that piece with this one!

may: GUYS! GET ON WITH IT!

me: okay already!

michelle: done!

me: wow you look nice.

michelle: watch out super models cause may is in the house!

may was wearin a ruffled khaki green tanktop with a grass green mini skirt and a blue jacket that shows off her shirt. she was also wearin a beanie hat that was a shiny blue and one green flipflop and one blue.

me: wow now thats what i call mitch match.

may: i like it!

michelle:so do i! now lets get her hair done!

me: alright!

at the inside hair parlor

me: okay may what hair style would you like?

may: well what would look best with the outfit?

me: i thought you would never ask.

author styles mays hair into curls but puts them into a ponytail with a blue and green ribbon.

me: now thats hot!

michelle: on to the makeup!

may: ooh! i love makeup. hey i got a question.

me: what?

may: why did the model put lipstick on her head?

me: uh i don't know why?

may: cause she wanted to _makeup_ her mind!

me: hehe...uh..yeh...okay lets move on!

michelle: i'll do the makeup!

harley: no! i'll do it!

me: well he is the most girlish person here so why not?

may: okay as long as he doesn't touch me.

harley: yay!

in the inside makeup parlor

may: okay harley make this quick the padgeant is in five minutes!

harley: hun all i need is two!

harley starts to makeup mays face

harley: hows this?

harley made may's face look like hikari

me: nah it has to be more original.

harley starts over

harley: this?

harley made may's face look like beutifly

me: nope more cuteness.

harley starts may's face over

harley: this has to be the one!

me: ewwww! what the freak did you do to her face?!

harley: what?

harley made may's face look like his

may: eewwww get it off!

harley: fine!

harley did may's face for the last time

harley: hows this?

me: wow thats...amazing!

michelle: you might want to order a new carpet.

me: why?

michelle: one word...drew.

me: oh...right.

may was wearin light blue eyeshadow and light light light blue lipstick.

also with green jewelry on her cheek in the shape of a rose. she was also wearin a light green blush so the dark jewels would stick out.

may: wow! i love it!

me: who knew harley could be a big help.

harley: i'll expect to be paid for my services.

me: fine. how much?

harley: oh...one million will do.

me:WHAT! oh heck to the no! MICHELLE!

michelle: SECURITY!

security: yes ma'am!

me: come and escort mr./mrs. harley out the door!

harley: you can't do this to me!

me: yes i can for i am...AUTHOR GIRL!_ lightning background_ MWAHAHAHAHA!

may: can we just go to the padgeant?

me: oh no! it starts in one!

michelle: lets go!

at the inside padgeant arena

may: how do you get these things?

me: even i don't know.

michelle: creepy. anyway lets get may onstage!

may: okay i'll just go stand by those fangirls giving me glares for some reason.

me: break a leg! and try not to break your own.

michelle: shes a gonner.

on stage in the middle of the padgeant

announcer which is me: okay lets bring out the five girls!

the girls came out in this order: nate ( the girl from earlier ), lindey, kate, may, and frika.

me: lets hear what the audience has to say about the girls!

i put my hand over nate...alot of people clap except drew.

i put my hand over lindey...two people clap but they shutup cause no one likes them.

i put my hand over kate... half of the stadium runs to throw her out.

kate: AHHHH!

me: HEY! OFF THE STAGE OR YOU SHALL BE TAZORED!

everyone backs off

me: good audience mabey i'll give you a dorito later.

i skip may to save the best for last and put my hand over frika...everyone resists the erge to get up.

i finally put my hand over may...everyone starts clapping and cheering while drew jumps like a wild monkey...then he sits back down in shame of his so called _man_ _pride._

may: wow thanx everyone!

me: looks like we have a winner!

nate: WHAT! HOW COULD SHE WIN?!

me: cause drew likes her waaaaay better and obviously the prize is a kiss from drew.

nate: WHAAAAAA!

may:_ blush_

me: DREW! GET YOUR FAGGY BUTT UP HERE!

drew: i'm not a fag and i'm already here!

michelle: just couldn't wait to get your kiss huh drew?

drew: shutup i just want the next dare to come and end already.

me: you may now kiss the winner.

drew leans in and gently kisses may on the cheek. when he plls back i _accidentily_ push drew into may.

_chuuu_

drew: ack!

may: not again!

me: MWAHAHAHAHA _gag cough choke_ HAHAHAHAHA!

may: contest!

michelle: HEY! stop startin stuff!

me: right! on to the next question!

**And to dress as a rag doll**

may: well okay since all i have to do is dress as drew.

me: haha nice one! i have a-

may: yeh yeh we know already. you have one in your closet.

me: am i that obvious?

may: why don't you ask the readers?

me: great idea! readers tell me the answer to this question in your reviews.

michelle: do you think the author is a.obvious b.funny c.idiotic or d.all of the above?

drew: i for one vote c.

me: _smacks drew across the head_

drew: oww!

me: lets get back to the dare.

may: i'm back! i left when you were asking the question.

me: wow you look scarier than i thought you would.

may: thanx!

michelle: what do you think drew?

drew: ...i don't know you.

may frowns

me: drew! how do you expect to gain someone's heart that way?

drew: easy my amazingly charming good looks!

me: suuuuuure. next!

**Watch the movie Chucky with Drew**

may: _shiver_ i hate scary movies.

me: which is why your watching it with drew so you can have someone's arm to hold when you get scared.

may: gee thanx.

drew: whippie what fun.

me: aww come on you know it'll be fun...for you!

michelle: hurry up! the movies started already!

me: lets go!

at the inside movie theater with a popcorn stand and everything

me: go on into the theater i'll get the snacks!

may: okay! come on drew!

inside the movies

may: aww its all comercials.

drew: the movie comes after the advertisement may.

may: oh right. hehe.

halfway through the movie

may: don't go in the house...don't open the closet...AHHHHH!

may was cuddled up in drew's lap without knowing it. drew was just happy he did the dare.

may: eep!

may hides her face in drew's jacket on the scary part

drew: may its just a movie and get off my lap!

may: oh! sorry.

i snuck up behind may and said

me: boo!

may: AHHH!

may jumped right back on drew's lap

drew: will i eva win?

may: don't do that!

me: what? i just wanted to give you your snacks.

drew: what took you so long anyways?

me: uhhh i was doing...stuff.

may: and what is stuff?

me: nun of your beeswax!

drew: just hand over the popcorn!

me: yes master and i made sure to get lowfat for your figure.

drew: haha now leave!

me: sure i'll give you and may some alone time.

may: JUST LEAVE!

me: ouch. temper fine i'll leave.

drew: finally.

may: back to the movie!

may unpauses the movie...yes she can do that

may: like i was saying...don't look in the closet!

drew: _sigh_

drew and may both reach for the popcorn at the same time causing them to bump hands

may:_blush_ sorry.

drew:_ blush_ its fine.

movie: the end.

may: awww i missed the ending.

drew: too bad for you.

may: you could at least be a little sensitive.

drew: hmmmm nope.

back at the studio

me: well how did the movie go?

both: _blush_ it was boring.

me: sure it was. on to the next question!

**Go to a bakery with Drew and try NOT to eat anything**

may: what! i can't do that!

drew: this'll be my great pleasure! i know this fancy bakery where they sell the best cakes, dounuts, bread, and other goodies. let's go!

at the outside bakery

me: finally were outside the studio!

michelle: i can breath! thank you girly girl!

drew: may i have everything you have here for all the people in the shop?

all the customers start cheering

cashier: sure thing!

may: awww man! your enjoying this aren't you?

drew: so much.

everyone is happily chewing on their snacks even the author and michelle

may: I'M GOING TO BURST!

drew: what? can't handle it may?

may: grrrrrr

may kicks drew in the pika and walks back to the studio

i bust out laughing while in the same process spiting my food in drew's face_ picture it. its funny!_

me: hahaha! sorry drew. lets follow her!

back at the studio

me: MAY! WHERE ARE YOU?

may: STOP YELLING I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

me: sheesh okay. i'll be right back i think i need to go to hearing aid land.

michelle: is there anything you don't have?

me: paid vacation.

drew: enough! on to the next dare!

me:_ smacks drew in the head_ thats my line! next.

**I dare Drew to ask Misty on a date.(I'm complete Contshipper and Pokeshipper)  
**

drew: meh. why not i'm already tortured enough.

may: grrrrrrr!

me: this is not going to be pretty.

michelle: i know...thx girly girl again!

me: MISTY!

misty: yeh?

me: drew has sumthin to ask you.

misty: what is it?

drew: misty would you go out wit me?

misty: ...LIKE HECK I WILL!

me: ouch! okay lets cool her down before she kills drew.

michelle: BRING OUT THE IDIOT!

the guards bring out ash

ash: hey mist!

misty calms down and blushes

misty: hey ash.

me: awwww.

michelle throws them out the door

me: next!

**And to dress like Gary**

**may: what he has to dress up as an even more egotistical jerk?**

**drew: hey!**

**me: yes now bring in the jerk! ( sorry to all you gary fans)**

**gary gets dragged in**

**gary: hey! your that crazy author girl...um...contest!**

**me: you better belive it! ( i watch too much naruto)**

**drew: please don't tell me i have to wear his cloths.**

**me: well i have the costume but i'm reserving it for another story i'm going to write-**

**michelle: contest! you've said too much!**

**me: guards! strip him of his clothes and throw him in the pit of gary fans!**

**gary: nooooooo!**

**drew: i'd hate to be him right now.**

**me: here you go drew.**

**drew changes into gary**

**me: hehehe.**

**drew: why are you laughing?**

**me: no reason. OH FAN GIRLS!**

**drew's eyes widen**

**gary fans: GARY WE LOVE YOU!**

**drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**michelle: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**may: CHEESE CRACKERS!**

**me: uh okay lets move on.**

**me: next!**

**AND FINALLY THE BIG SCARY DARE! you both be nice to EVERYBODY and do every single dare that is posted!**

--Tootles--

me: hahahaha! nice dare girly girl!

drew: i will forever hate all authors.

may: i think drew being nice for once is great!

drew: who says i have to be nice to you?

me: the fine print in the dare says you guys have to be nice to EVERYBODY and you also have to do every single dare that is posted.

drew: darn your ability to read.

me: hahaha! next review please!

**contestshippingluver**

**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
ME FEEL LIKE BEING EVIL!  
actually not really...  
anyways...  
questions and dares for both!! if you dont answer the quetions truthfully, my espeon will make you two make out 4eva!**

Drew:Why are you obsessed wit may?

_drew: who said i was obsessed?_

_me: the reveiwers said so now answer!_

_drew: i am not obsessed so there!_

_me:do you want to make out with may 4eva?_

_drew: fine i'm obsessed!_

_me: why?_

_drew: cause i'm obsessed wit beating her all the time!_

_me: tell the truth!_

_drew: fine fine! i guess i kinda...mabey...possibly...like may as a considerable apponent._

_may:awwww thats all i eva wanted._

_me: ya sure thats all?_

_may: yes! i guess._

_me: next!_**  
May:What do you think makes drew so hot?**

_may: well since i don't want to make out wit him i guess his hair._

_drew: knew it. __**flips hair**_****

Dares!

Drew:I dare you to make out wit a fan girl!(MAKE MAY JEALOUS!)

_may and drew: what!_

_me: MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_drew: THERES NO WAY!_

_me: remember the last review._

_drew: fine. but make it someone nice._

_i whisper sumthin in may's ear_

_may: nice idea! i'll be right back._

_drew: what did you say?_

_me: oh nuthin._

_may comes back wit a black eye and a cast on her arm_

_drew: what happened to you?_

_may: i had to beat the leader of your fanclub to take over. she took karate classes but i won!_

_me: now may is an official fan!_

_drew's eye twitches_

_drew: ghah!_

_me: you should be glad you get to kiss may._

_drew: no i'm just frustrated as to why may would go to all the trouble just to kiss me._

_may freezes...literally_

_me: now look what you did._

_drew: my bad._

_drew kisses may which makes her melt_

_may: wha? wht happened?_

_me: nuthin! next dare!_**  
May:I dare you to ask drew out wearing a bikini!(wanna c if he rejects!)**

_may: okay!_

_may puts on her bikini once again! whats wrong wit you people and may's bikini? pervs! hehe kidding._

_may: i'm back!_

_me: this'll be interesting._

_may: drew?_

_drew: gulp. ye...yeh?_

_may: will you go out wit me?_

_drew faints from too much excitement_

_may: drew?_

_me: hehehe i guess drew couldn't take it.meh._**  
DO IT OR ELSE MY ESPEON WILL MAKE YOU TWO MAKE OUT 4EVA!**

contest-may:my espeon is free if you want it!

me: cool! thx a bunch contestshippingluver! i'll repay you deeply!

drew: yeh thx a bunch! not.

me: come on out espeon!

espeon comes out

espeon: espe!

me: we should give you a nickname!

may: how about may?!

me: meh. no thx may.

drew: obviously you should name it drew.

espeon sweatdrops and uses confusion on drew

drew: yahhh!

michelle: i like this new espeon already!

me: i have a name! your new name is rose! in dedication of drew and may's love!

rose: espeon! (_ aww! i like it_ )

drew: greeaat.

may: aww shes sooo cute!

me: isn't she?

drew:can we move on?

me: fine. next review!

**TheTotodileDuelist**

**Okay. Dares for May and Drew! Yay!**

May: Confess undying love to Harley. :)

Drew: Try to catch May on the rebound after Harley rejects her. :)

Do the dares or my Totodile will, um... Drown you! Yeah! My Totodile will drown you!

And remember, have fun!

may: WHAT! I'D RATHER DROWN!

drew: SAME HERE!

me: okay you asked for it! totodileduelist would you please?

totodile: it'll be my pleasure.

totodile duelist uses his/her totodile to drown drew and may. but since our stars can't die or else the show would end they live to tell their tale.

may: i'm alive!

drew: duh. i can't die i'm too great.

me: you know i can make you die right now cause i'm AUTHOR GIRL! MWAHAHAHAHA!

michelle: but since drew's fangirls would kill us we can't do that...right now.

me: well lets go on to the next review!

**roselia314**

**for Drew's flygon to kill mewgirl35's charizrd then her. i hope drew would enjoy that! and may to appear in front of drew in a miniskirt**

drew: finally someone is on my side!

may: what!

me: well the reviewers request it so lets do it! sorry mewgirl35.

drew: come on out flygon!

flygon: flygon!

drew: flygon would you please?

flygon: fly!

flygon trys to attack charizard but a bunch of pokemon protecting hippies jump in

hippies: hey! you can't kill this poor inocent charizard because it would be in violation of the authors contract!

me: darn you hippies!

drew: you have a contract?

me: hehe lets not talk about that. sorry roselia314 but i can't violate my contract or else the story can't go on.

drew: next dare!

me: _sulking_ thats my line. next.

may: theres no way in-

me: may could you do us a favor and not argue so we can just get it over wit you have to do it anyway! remember the last review?

may: oh right. man!

may goes to change into a miniskirt

may: there you happy drew?

drew:...

me: drew! stop it this is my new carpet!

may: _blush_

me: lets move on!

**Shgirldee  
Now this is quite sudeen but it is only two things  
By the way Drew you still owe me I will stalk you until you give me back the money you owe which is 1345  
I might even be outside the door.**

_drew: shudder_

**Anyway  
Drew: I dare you to say I love you to all your fangirls.**

_drew: fine._

_me: oh fangirls!_

_fangirls start swarming the stadium._

_drew: lets get this over with. I, DREW SOMETHING SOMETHING, LOVE ALL OF YOU FANGIRLS._

_all the fangirls scream and start to pile and drown drew._

_may: hey!_

_may beats up everysingle one of drew's remaining fangirls so drew literally has no fangirls left on earth._

_drew: FINALLY! ALL OF THE TORTURE HAS PAID OFF I HAVE NO MORE FANGIRLS!_

_me: this is a very sacred moment for drew so all of you contestshippers get off the computer right now and mark your calender as " drew's sacred day" and when people ask you why it's drew's sacred day tell them it's because he finally got rid of all his fangirls._

_drew starts cryin tears of joy_

**May: I wish that you beat up all of Drew's remaining fangirls.  
That is all**

may: hehe i already did that so yeh.

me: lets move on to the next review!

**A rose for me a rose for you**

**This isnt a flame! It was so cute! ...CRAP! I hav 3 mins 2 get 2 my dads!! Um... quick dare!**

I dare May to flirt with Brendan, Steven and Wally in front of Drew!

Meh 1ITS THE ONLY IDEA IVE GOT! AH!! 1 minute! Bye! Luved this chapter!!

may: ok.

me: may i didn't know you were the flirty type.

drew: yeh i didn't exactly know either.

may: hehe.

i bring wally, steven, and brendan in

wally: hey may, drew, uh author.

me: hey guys long time no see.

steven: oh no! she's back!

brendan: why hello may.

may: hehe...yeh...uh hi brendan.

drew: grrrrr...

me: alright may we'll leave you guys alone.

may: don't leave me!

michelle: you'll be fine.

brendan: yeh may. you'll be fine with me.

drew: grrrrrrrraaaaahhhhh!

drew lunges at brendan but i pull him out the door by his back shirt. _piiiiiicture it!_

drew: _mumble mumble knick knack_

i shut the door and lock it

brendan: so may hows it been?

wally: yeh its been how long?

steven: why are we here?

may: why are you asking so many questions?

wally: what?

may: who?

steven: huh?

brendan: SHUT UP!

may turns on her flirty mode

may: so brendan i heard that you've been getting waaay stronger in your battles.

brendan:_ blush_ yeh. me and my pokemon work hard but the other opponents are just too weak for my own good.

may: and steven, your lookin good.

steven: hehe you think?

may: yep. wally could you please pick up my knapkin please? i'm afraid i'm too weak to bend over...not like a strong man like you.

wally: heh sure.

may: is it hot in here or what?

may takes off her bandana so her still curled hair falls loosly

brendan: _drool_

steven: _wolf howl_

wally:_ hearteyes_

drew:_ fainted_

me: okay thats enough!

i unlock the door

brendan: whats goin on?

me: this was all a dare so may really doesn't think wally is strong...

michelle: she doesn't think steven is good lookin...

drew: and she doesn't think your a good trainer._ smirk_

me: would someone do the honors?

drew: ooh! i'll do it!

me: ok.

drew: SECURITY!

security: yes ma'am or sir!

drew:_ twitch_ could you please escort these idiots out the door?

security throws wally steven and a very angry brendan out the studio

me: now that thats settled-

michelle: next!

me: hey!

**memekabss**

**Oh..poor Drew they torture u right?? xD well ...I'm in a good mood so I'll help u a little...**

Drew: I dare to kiss me on the lips D nO I'm not ur fangirl I hate the stupid fangirls and may dont be jealous a little kiss cant hurt and I wouldnt steal ur man...or boy...

_drew: for one thing i am a man and for a second thing i am not may's._

_may: yeh...wait your no man._

_drew: am so! i even have chest hair!_

_michelle: yeh! one._

_i pluck drew's chest hair_

_me: and now you have none._

_drew: noooo my man hair!_

_me: man! if you still had fangirls i could've sold this on ebay._

_michelle: just kiss the her already!_

_drew hesitates but kisses author on the lips for a split second_

_me: ew. lets hurry on!_

_drew: gag!_**  
May: since you ...and everyone there tortures Drew I dare to...kiss harley! muahahahaha ! nO...May I dont hate u I think u are a good friend :D **

_may: well...thx for the friend thing but the harley thing i hate you for._

_harley: eww i have to kiss that brat?_

_me: how the freak did you get in here?!_

_harley: i don't know. one minute i was eating snake eyes and rat tail- i mean spagetti and the next i'm here._

_me: well get it over wit so we can move on._

_may kisses harley for a milisecond _

_may: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww...ack...that was just...eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!_

_harley: i'm melting i'm melting!_

_harley melts and a nearby janitor mops him up_

_me: YES! thats the last time we'll be seeing that man/woman!_

_may: eww lets move on! ack._**  
Drew: I dare you to get dressed like Barney and sing something D**

_drew: what! again?_

_me: do i have to get out the tazor?_

_drew dresses as barney and sings chicken noodle soup_**  
Question time**

Drew: would you be jealous if May loved Ash?? ..dont worry she loves you

_may: i do not!_

_may gets shocked by my lie detector! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_drew: ouch. i guess i would kinda get jealous..._

_me: awwww_**  
May: would you be jealous if Drew lOved Brianna**

_may: kinda..._

_may beats the stuffin out a brianna doll_**  
can I appear in the story!! please! and May if you said yes I will torture Drew even more than you imagined muahahahahah**

and if you dont do the dares I will send my absol and he will bite you're pika ¬¬

me:ouch and yes you can if i have time and a good enough attention span for once.

michelle: lets move on!

me: stop stealin my line!

i beat michelle up

may and drew: next!

**lil' whats her name**

**This only goes for Drew.**

Hey Draw!! How are you today? I don't know how to say this but...I'm blackmailing you. I have this baby picture of you sucking on a pacifier and you are in a Roselia diaper. 

Shows author and May.

_both bust out laughin_

_may and i: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...whoo!_

_picture it!_**  
Got it from yo Momma (she is so nice!). If you don't do as I say, I'm gonna sell this pic on eBay and show it to your girl fanz.**

Please take Harley to France with you.

drew: ha! i'm not goin to france and harley is gone! hahahahaha!

me: oh yeh...man!

michelle: we coulda shipped him to france?! man!

may: yes! i mean...nooo!

me: sniff sniff...next whaaa!

**untouchable26**

**OOH! I wanna torture Drew! Not so much May, but you get the point!**

_may: hee hee!_**  
Drew: Would you rather get kissed by a fangirl or May? **

_drew: heh...may._****

Dare: Kiss your choice. ((On the lips! Duh!))

_drew: what the!_

_me: ha! didn't see that one comin did ya? huh did ya? did ya? did ya?_

_drew: shutup!_

_drew kisses may_

_may: heh yeh..._

_me: awww...and shut don't go up!_**  
May: Would you rather have Drew kiss a fangirl or you?**

_may: i think we all know that answer..._

_me: but we wanna hear you say it!_

_may covers drew's ears_

_may: fine i would rather have him kiss me!_

_may uncovers drew's ears_

_drew secretly heard everything_**  
Dare: Sing "A Thousand Miles" by Venessa Carlton to Drew. AND MEAN IT!**

_me: what song is that?_

_may: don't know._

_michelle: sorry we don't know that one but if you send the sond to us as a big dare we'll put it in!_**  
Well that's it for now! And remember: Castform is always watching.**

Castform: Looks up ((again)) with big brown eyes.

He knows sheer cold!

me: alrighty poo! thats all the reveiws i have so far! sorry to all you late reviewers but i'll be sure to put you in my next chappie!

may and drew: finally were done!

michelle: i'll be in my trailer.

me: i remind all reviewers to answer this question:

may: do you think the author is a.obvious b.funny c.idiotic d. all of the above

me: i will put up the results in the next chappie!

all:bye!

**  
**


	8. sad news

**moshimoshi! i'd just like to inform all of you that the next chappie will be the last due to all the complaints i have gotten from my reviewers.**

**may: what!**

**drew: finally!**

**michelle: what'll happen to me?**

**me: you'll be in my next story.**

**may: i can't belive it...**

**drew: i even admit i'll be alittle sad...**

**me: i'll miss you guys...but i'll still torture you in my one-shots.**

**michelle: well the next and last chapter will go out with a bang so review all you want! **

**me: and don't forget to tell me the answer to this question:**

**may: is the author a. obvious b. funny c. idiotic d. all of the above**

**me: thx and have fun reviewing!**

**all: bye!**


	9. PHEW!

**A/N****moshi moshi everyone!**

**may: hey**

**drew: hey**

**me: i have AWSOME news!**

**drew: your going to shutup for the rest of the last chapter?**

**me:**_ smacks drew across the head_no!

**michelle: what she's trying to say is-**

**me: this will not be the last chappie!**

**may: YES YES! HOORAY! ALRIGHT!**

**drew:...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**me: i'd like to thank all of these reviewers for opening my eyes and asking me to continue this story.**

**michelle: and here they are:**

mewgirl35-twopaw-starfighter364-lilpriestess-may5000-Arose for me arose for you-azngrlelizabeth

**me:thx to all these wonderful reviewers!**

**michelle: you all get a cupcake!**

**me: i'd like to announce one more thing! after i finish this story which won't be for a long time i will be writing a pokemon version of the t.v series " hell date" starring may and drew.**

**drew: another lame story?!**

**michelle: the details will be in the story.**

**may: so without further good news-**

**me: on with the story!**

Talk to me may-Talk to me drew super chapter!

me: hey everyone!

michelle: hihi!

may: hey!

drew: hey...

me: we are hosting a special chappie today!

may: one that allows anyone to ask as many questions, dares, and topics as they like!

drew: which means we get tortured more...

me: thats right! so lets get on with the first review!

**Bluemew101**

**d. all of the above...heh, heh. I only have one and this question has been haunting me so... drew: y r u the only guy on the show with girl eyes?!  
LuLu out! **

me:...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

may: hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

drew: hey! i do not have girl eyes! they are man eyes.

may: are you kiddin me? look at them! their green!

drew: well blame my mom!

me: haha...hahaha...whoo! answer the question already...

drew: well i'm not theonly one! look at harley! he practically is a girl!

me: hahahahaha! whoo! next.

may busts out laughin

**julianne Q. grey**

**Hmm... too bad I'm only reviewing now. If anybody answers against the truth, or doesn't answer at all, my Roselias from Sapphire version will attack rabidly!  
To Drew: Quick! what color are your socks?**

_drew: uh-_

_me: she said quick!_

_drew: green!_

_may: ch! typical._

_drew: what do you expect? red?_

_may: yes._

_me: movin on._**  
Does May snore?**

_drew: how am i supposed to know?_

_may: i'll answer that-_

_me: yes she does snore._

_both: HOW DO YOU KNOW?!_

_me: i have my evil ways...MWAHAHAHAHA!_

**Could I borrow your awesome pants? They must have a rose garden in them!**

_drew: they do not so stop asking!_

_may: why would you want to borrow his pants?_

_drew: and yes they are pretty cool aren't they?_

_me: answer the friggen question!_

_drew: fine yes you may._

_may rips off drew's pants_

_may: here you go!_

_drew: I MEANT A CLEAN PAIR!_

_may: oops! hehe._

_me: next._**  
Will you kiss me?**

_drew: the freak!_

_may: ha! you have to kiss the author!_

**If you won't, I dare you to convince Harley to kiss me!**

_drew: i'll get harley to kiss you as long as i don't have to._

_me: no way are you bringing faggy mc.ugly back!_

_may: your going to kiss the author AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!_

_me: WORD!_

_everyone looks at the author_

_me: what?_

_drew: fine! i'll kiss the author! nuthin could be worse than harley..._

_drew pecks the author...then may beats her up_

_me: may! don't make me get the tazor!_

_may sits like a dog_

_me: good girl!_

**I also dare you to make something remotely edible out of six toenails, one thousand twenty seven and a half (1,027.5) mini bananas, a load of ramen, one scoop of ice cream, half a pound of butter, and also five kilograms of cheese. You must use ALL the ingredients provided for you, and completely nontoxic.**

_drew: the heck! how am i supposed to make sumthin that won't kill me outa that?!_

_me: don't know but this is goin to be fun!_

_michelle: welcome all to michelle's most unedible food. today we have famous drew here ready to make...uh...what are you making?_

_drew: i don't know! i'm just mixin stuff._

_may: ewwww its moving! ahh! i think it just winked at me!_

_drew: wow may i didn't know this was your type._

_me: ahh! it bit me!_

_drew's rabid cooking attacks everyone_

_audience: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_

_me: kill it! kill it kill it kill it!_

_everyone stomps on the poison rabid food _

_everyone: WHAT! ( suite life of zack and cody)_

**My Roselias are named Drew and May, they're of the opposite gender. I left them in the Pokemon Day Care for five minutes... when I came back they had an egg. Since then, they've had another four or so... would you like to pursue this type of relationship with May?**

_drew: twitch_

_may: awww congrats to your roselias!_

_drew: no friggen way!_

_drew gets zapped by the lie detector_

_me: wow drew...i guess you aren't a fag after all._

_drew: grrrrrr!_**  
To May: What color are your socks?**

_may: um red?_

_drew: ch.typical_

_me: oh don't start this over again!_**  
Does Drew snore?**

_may: yes! he does! i can hear him all the way from my room!_

_me: you wanna hear it? we have it on tape._

_drew: you guys record me snoring!?_

_me: we were going to sell it on ebay and tell sasukes fangirls it was him but we thought we might need it for blackmail._

_drew: i have no privacy...meh._

**How do you fit everything in that fanny pack of yours?**

_may: its easy...you just buy a bottomless fannypack!_

_drew: thats not what you told me!_

_may:SHUSH!_**  
I love baking! Do you like baking?**

_may: DO I! i love to bake muffins and donuts and cupcakes and cookies and cakes!_

_me: and you know what? she eats them._

_drew: that last pie you made almost killed me!_

_may: thats the point._

**Do you like bananas?**

_may: yes!_

**If yes, then good for you! I dare you to eat the remotely edible thing mentioned in Drew's second dare!**

_may: that thing everyone stomped on!_

_me: i feel sorry for you...if you die can i have your stuff?_

_may: no!_

_drew: here i scraped it up juuuust for you!_

_may: can't you cook?!_

_drew: no skills what so ever._

_may takes a bite...then two...she scarfs down the whole thing!_

_me: i think i'm turning green._

_drew threwup_

_michelle: oh...my...god is that even possible to eat?_

_drew: give it to may and it is._

_may: that was good! a little tart but good!_

_me: gag! lets move on!_

**My Roselias are named Drew and May, they're of the opposite gender. I left them in the Pokemon Day Care for five minutes... when I came back they had an egg. Since then, they've had another four or so... would you like to pursue this type of relationship with Drew?**

_may: um...i guess i would...he_

_drew: blush_

_me: awwww_****

To Both: Am I A. All of the below B. Funny C. Weird or D. Annoying

_both: a. all of the below except b!_

_me: i pick b! and kinda c..._**  
By the way, I think the author is choice D... I love "all of the above" selections**

me: awwww thank you!

michelle: lets move on before she makes a speech.

me: hey! next.

**starfighter364**

**I just saw this story, I read it, and I love it, I hope you change your mind about ending it. Here come my dares, and if Drew and May don't do them, they will have to face my army, which is made up of Team Chaotix, a Shadow the Hedgehog clone, Omega, Chaos Gamma, Chaos, Axel (From the Kingdom Hearts series, since I know there is more than one Axel in video game history), Demyx, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Riku Replica (All Kingdom Hearts are getting along for some reason), Fred Fredburger from the Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, Auron, Shuyin, all playable Aeons from Final Fantasy X and X-2, Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku, Starfox and Starwolf getting along, Bomberman, a giant robot, one million Yoshis, an army of invincible Pikmin, my baby Mewtwo, and XD001.**

1. I dare Drew and May switch bodies with a body switching machine I will send to the author, and they can't switch back until the very end of this fanfiction, or if the author desides to change her mind about ending this, then they can change back in five chapters, or the end of the story, but no sooner.

_author straps on gloves and a lab coat_

_me: lets do this!_

_may: what!_

_drew: wait a minute!_

_i zap them with body switching machine_

_me: how do you feel?_

_may: i'm drew!_

_drew: and i'm may!_

_me: okay let me explain this so people won't get confused. when people tell may to do sumthin in a dare that means drew's body will have to do it since it's only fair. and if people ask drew to do sumthin may's body will have to do it. git it? good! movin on._**  
2. After that I dare Drew in May's body to put on the clothes that may50 had May wear in chapter four, and not wear any other pieces of clothing until they switch back, except for on the second part of the next dare.**

_me: you heard him drew...i mean may...no drew gah!_

_drew: hehe fine i'll do it as long as people don't know its me._

_drew puts on a miniskirt heels and a strapless_

_drew: i feel a draft...i like it._

_everyone stares at drew_

_me: oookaaayyy movin on._

**3. Next, I dare Drew and May use another device I will send that makes it so the people who it is used on can't deny their true feelings for others for the next 24 hours, then they must go on a date, with Drew in May's body wearing a frilly dress, the author can choose the color.**

_me: ha! get ready for another zap!_

_both:ruuun!_

_may and drew start runnin everywher...drew kept tripping because of the heels._

_me: got ya!_

_drew: i feel funny._

_may: nooo not drew!_

_me: your next!_

_may:noooooo!_

_michelle: man! thier like cockroaches! they won't stop movin._

_me: got ya!_

_may: noooooooooooooo! i feel...happy!_

_me: now drew how do you really feel about may?_

_drew: i can't stop thinking about her. i think she's the most beautiful girl i've evr come across and if i had a choice to kill myself and to giveup may...i'd kill myself._

_me: awwwwww! that was sooo sweet!_

_michelle: may how do you feel?_

_may: i think drew is the most cutest boy i've ever met. i love it when he flips his hair mostly when its wet cause it adds to the effect. his emerald green eyes are like the jewels in my heart._

_both: awwwww!_

_me: you two go ahead and go on the date. we're just going to sit here and celebrate!( i rhymed) oh and the color of your dress is red!_

_may: heehee bye!_

_drew: yeh whatever._**  
4. At the end of the date, I dare them to make out in front of everyone they know and a bunch of people that they don't know.**

_may:okay!_

_may smashes her lips on drews which looked like drew smashing his on may_

_me: haha! i love seeing them like this._

_michelle: security bring in the people!_

_security brung in people of all ages...including may and drew's parents_

_caroline: awww our honey is growing up!_

_norman: i'll kill that boy!_

_me: hey! no killing in this studio!_

_michelle:security! please escort mr.maple out the door._

_security throws may's dad out_

_me: now that thats done lets move on!_

**5. I dare the two of them to make Ash and Misty do the same exact things I have dared them to do, except for the second dare.**

_me: bring in beauty and the idiot!_

_ash and misty come in_

_me:hey mist!_

_misty: step off!_

_me: oh heck to the no! she did not just say that to me!_

_ash: she's still mad about the drew askin her out thing._

_me: oh...i feel your pain i would be pissed off if drew asked me out too._

_michelle: lets zap im!_

_michelle zaps ash and misty_

_misty: the heck!_

_ash: i'm all girly and curvy and pretty!_

_misty: thank you ash. now tell me what happened or else!_

_misty pulls out her mallet_

_me: don't even try cause i have one too!_

_i pull out my mallet and i smash both out the door_

_me: now that they are gone-_

_may: next!_

**6. I feel sorry for Drew, so after they switch back, I dare May to be Drew's slave until she pays him back triple for what he spent on her in chapter six (and if she refuses to do it, not only will she have to face my army, but afterwards, she will have to listen to the Neji from before Naruto defeated him talk about fate until she agrees to do it).**

Oh and I answer b for the author's question.

me: finally! lets switch im back! it's no fun when they don't argue back to the reviews!

i switch them back to normal

may: finally!

drew: i'm back to normal!

may: i'm goin to wash my mouth out now.

may runs to the bathroom

me: well lets move on for now!

**lil-priestess**

**Hey, I didn't see my review...;-; -anime tears-**

Chibi Cherrim: Can I have a cookie?  
Purple Thingy: And I want a spinach!  
Me: Go ask Spinach head

Okay, PAYBACK! (Not author, but May and Spinach head)

Spinache Head? (GOT A PROBLEM? GET LOST!)

1. Can I put dressing on your spinach head, Spinach head?

_drew: my head is not made of spinach! and no._**  
2. (I sorry author) Can you hurt the author? ONLY A LITTLE BIT! Like, poke her or soemthing, and I will give you a May doll!**

_drew pokes the author in the stomach_

_me: meeeeh i hate being poked!_

_drew: oh really?_

_me: poke me again and i'll shove my foot-_

_michelle: okaaay heres your may doll drew._

_drew: alright! i mean...what a dummy._

_may: hey!_**  
3. Can I kick you?**

_drew: no!_

_me: actually i have full contract over you so i say yes!_

_lil-priestess kicks drew in the shin_

_drew:oooooowwww!_**  
4. Why do you like doing peace?**

_drew:cause its fun...and it makes me look hot!_

_may:ch! please._

5. Are you a funky dude in diguise of an idiotic coordinator?

_drew:idiotic? the only idiotic thing here is your question and may!_

_may: hey!_

_me: answer her!_

_drew:humph! no._**  
6. CAN I BATTLE YOU? I just want to show that Girls are better :) And I have a**

Blaziken  
Castform  
Skitty  
Azumaril  
Swablue  
Minun

SO GET READY TO BE DEFEATED BY A GIRL:P

_drew: uh sure but your gonna get beatin!_

_five seconds later_

_me: and the winner of this battle is lil-priestess!_

_drew: how'd i lose?_

_may: easy...girls are better._**  
7. Why do you care for May? Like, the time when Harley tried getting May to lose the contests. I mean you ARE her rival, why care :P (Take that, idiot)**

_drew: i'm not an idiot and i only care cause may is my closest friend._

_may: aww maybe your not a complete idiot._

_drew: thats right! hey!_**  
8. I still say: Do you have a secret rose garden in your pants?**

_drew:no no no no and a thousand times NO!_**  
9. If not, why do you break off Roselia's Roses for May HUH? LOVE BEFORE POKEMON? Your evil.**

_drew: am not._**  
10. DO YOU TAKE A BATH? YOU SMELL LIKE GARBAGE CANS! P.U**

_drew: WHAT! I HAPPEN TO TAKE BATHS EVERYDAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_me: obviously thats not enough._**  
May's Questions:**

11. Can WE fight after Drew gets his butt kicked by me? PLEASE?

_may: um sure why not?_

_drew: i'm tellin ya may this girl is tough!_

_me: and begin!_

_two seconds later_

_may: i won!_

_drew: what! how did you win!?_

_may: obviously i'm better than you._

_me: ha! take that spinach!_**  
12. When you first met Drew, why didn't you just kick Drew -cough cough- I'm sorry, Spinach Head where the sun doesn't shine?**

_may: well i was kinda plannin to but i couldn't reach behind his hand._

_drew: gulp _**  
13. -waves hand- Hi? (That's a question! IT HAS A QUESTION MARK!)**

_may: uh hi?_**  
14. Why do you care for Spinach Head?**

_may: i don't! i'd really like to take his head and feed it to a bunch of vegetarian hippies!_

_drew: ouch! that hurt may._**  
15. Why do you hate Ahny's story? -bigs sad eyes- It's good**

_may: its discusting!_

_drew: you can say that again!_

_may: its discusting!_

_drew: i didn't mean it!_

_may: i know._**  
16. -big sad eyes- Drew hit me! Can you hit him back? -sniff sniff-**

_may: drew! how could you?!_

_may smacks drew across the head_

_drew: ow! i didn't hit her!_

_may:oh yes you did!_

_may smacks drew again_

_drew:ow! may stop!_

_may:no!_

_may smacks drew_

_me:ha! drews gettin smacked. picture it._

**17. -sleep sleep- Huh? huh? Oh umm...-thinks- I have a lie detector, YOU LIED! You are lucky May, you have 7 questions. BAD DARES NOW!**

Spinach Head:

I dare you to tell everyone your Spinach  
Tell Everyone your gay  
Tell Everyone your with May  
Porpose to May now! I'm the bridesmaid and I will hit you if you don't. Or..ahem FANGIRLS!  
Uhh... Hvae your little fun with May ;)

_drew twitches until he explodes_

_me: wow your dares made him explode!_

_michelle: a round of applause for lil-priestess!_

_everyone claps_**  
May:  
Faint infront of Spinach Head and when he comes and sees your ok, say EWW! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! Then slap Drew repeatly in the face**

Kick him where the sun doesn't shine

Make him take off his shirt and drag him to the maill, hand cuff him and call Sasuke's fangirls. :)

MWUHAHAHAHAHA :)

may: okie dokie!

may called drew in

drew: whats up?

may faints

drew: may! are you alright?

may: EWW! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!

drew: WHAT!

various people look over to drew

may: take this!

may pimp slaps drew over and over and over and over again

drew: may stop!

may kicks drew where the sun won't shine

drew: eep!

drew's voice is all squeeky due to the impact

may ripped drew's shirt off

may: _drooool_ tweeeelve pack. i mean lets go!

drew: go where?

may: to the mall!

drew: nooooo!_ drew said in a high voice!piiiicture it!_

may dragged drew to the mall handcuffed him to a pole and called sasukes fangirls so they could love him not sasuke.

sasuke: thanks.

may: no prob!

sasuke hands may fifty bucks

may: heehee! next!

me: hey!nobody say that but me!next!

**A rose for me a rose for you**

**Um... ur funnily idiotic! DEFINITELY not obvious... Um...**

I DARE DREW 2 SHAVE HIS HAIR!  
I DARE MAY 2 GIVE DREW A ROSE  
I DARE DREW 2 GIVE MASQERAINE 2 MAY  
I DARE MAY 2 BREED THEM!  
I DARE DREW 2 ADMIT HE LUVS MAY!

IF U REFUSE U SHALL B KILLED! Well... Drew will b... May wil b forced 2 watch in horror as her bf (AKA Drew) is killed and is then forced into marriage wiv Brendan... actually... the wedding is b4 the death... meh...

U SHUDT COMPLAIN! THIS WAS AN AWESOME STORY ND U MEANIES MADE HER CANCEL IT! That is all... sniff

may: drew is not my boyfriend!

me: how do you know she ment boyfriend? she could have ment bestfriend.

may: twitch...ghaah!

drew: no way in heck will i shave my beautiful locks!

me: ehem! STRAP IM DOWN ONCE MORE!

drew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

i cut off drew's hair nd sold it on kmart

may: oh my gosh! drews bald!

me: hahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaahahashahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahhahaahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhaahah!

the author is currently rolling on the floor dying from laughter so we will go to comercial

_spider pig! spider pig! does whatever a spider pig does!_

_**change channel**_

_new spray on underwear! have you ever lost your underwear? well now you-_

_**change back to show**_

me: and we're back with the show!

michelle: we had to take her to the hospital...then the crazy house..but lets forget about that!

me: moving on!

may: um..sure?

may gives drew a pure white rose

drew: blush

me: awwww!

michelle: man! you two are sooooo right for each other!

me: everyone who agrees say " drews a fag"!

everyone: drews a fag!

drew: hey!

me: next!

drew: sure

drew gives may a stuffed masquerain

me: hey! she ment the real one!

drew: don't care.

bolts of lightning hit drew

drew: ouch...okay here!

drew gives may masqerain

may: it'll take a while to breed them but okay!

drew: what!

me: your gonna be a grandpa! now admit that you love may!

drew: fine i admit i love may.

may: gasp and blush

drew: but its not true.

me: sure its not.

michelle: next!

me:grrrrrr!

**kingdom of every heart**

**LOL, okay first of all I have a preent for you! A twenty-chapter's worth of lie detectors and a Pichu that knows volt tackle and thunder!**

_me: alright! more pokemon! soon i'll have enough to start an evil army so i can rule the pokemon world! oh...hehe sorry._**  
Okay dares:**

May: dress in a tube top and mini skirt and sing 'Look at Us' by Sarina Paris to drew and you better mean it!...remember, you might get hit by thunder!

_pichu: picha!_

_me: aww you are soo cute!_

_may: what!_

_me: you heard em may._

_may: fine..._

_may dresses in a blue tubetop and a matching miniskirt. the tubetop had black roses all over it._

_may: here i go._

_may sings "look at us"...drew then screams like a fangirl and faints._

_me: i always knew he was a fag._

_may: drew?_

_me: next!_**  
Drew: I dare you to um...reverse time and go back to the time when May beat u at the kanto grand festival, and kiss her cheek for winning instead of some stupid handshake!...or a little Volt Tackle will make you wanna do it**

Bye! Have fun with Pichu! (if i had a DS, I would really give you one)

me: thx for the pichu! i think i'll name it hitaku. hita for short!

may: hita meet rose!

hita: picha! (hi!)

rose:espeon!(hihi!)

me: awww anyway! on with the dare.

drew: meh why not?

me: bring in the time machine! 

guards bring in a jiant time machine

may: holy cheetos! its huge!

drew: i'm supposed to travel in that?!

me: yep!

drew: GAH!

michelle: welcome back to michelle's craziest actors! drew you are now about to travel to the past. the author and may have set up a cheer for you before you go.

me: ready?

may: okay!

me: give me a f!

audience: F!

may: give me an a!

audience: A!

me: give me a g!

audience: G!

both: put it all together and what does it spell?

audience: DREW!

both: WHOOOO GO DREW!

drew: gee thanx! not.

drew hops into the timemachine and takes off into the past where he sees _gasp_...another drew!

drew: the heck?

past drew: what are you doing here?

drew: i'm here to stop you from shaking may's hand as a congrats for beating you! i am from the fuuuutuuuure.

p.drew: so dude your like my father!

drew:uh yeh! i am your father!

p.drew:noooooooo! i'll never join the dark side!

drew: what?

p.drew: uh nuthin.

drew:anyways instead of shakin her hand kiss her!

p.drew: alright! i get to kiss may!

drew:ugh i'm not even going to stay to watch!

but it was to late. p.drew was already kissing may. and may had a huge blush on her cheeks! when they were done may had on a...SMILE?!

drew blushed and went back to the fuuutuuure

me: so how did it go?

drew: well it was...interesting...

may: hey honey how was it?

may came out of the bathroom

drew: it was-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

may: i called you what i always call you...honey.

drew: thats not what you call me! you call me fag or perv. or idiot!

me: there must be after calls from that kiss. may must hava liked you and she became your girlfriend!

drew:may likes me? knew it!

me: _slaps forehead_ get back to the past and get our old may back!

michelle: and hurry up!

drew: fine fine!

drew goes back to the past and fixes everything don't ask me how...its very disturbing.

drew: there done!

me: may how do you feel?

may: i feel fine why?

me: do you have a sudden urge to kiss drew?

may: HECKS NO!

me: shes back to normal people you can all settle down!

me: next!

**Daydreamergal**

**Bad Ahnykins! Bad fushuugi!**

Hey everyone! I have some questions and some dares.  
Drew?

Do you have tourettes? (I have no Idea how to spell that)

Google it.

Is that why you obsessively flick your hair? TELL THE TRUTH!

_drew: no and no!_**  
May?**

How many times have you kissed a picture of drew? TELL THE TRUTH!

_may: none!_

_may gets shocked by the lie detectors_

_may: okay! once or twice..._

_drew:b-l-u-s-h_**  
Dares: DO THEM OR MY EMPOLEON WILL USE HYDRO CANNON ON YOU!**

May: I dare you to make out with harley! Then brenden! Then wally! Then steven! THEN ASH!

_may: no way in cheeto land!_

_may gets blasted by hydro cannon into a wall_

_drew: ahhahahahahahaha!_**  
Drew: I dare you to eat 15 kit-kat bars and stay up all night at fiddlesticks with may! if you fall asleep, YOU GET SQUIRTED WITH WATER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Peace Out  
-Jamie**

drew: what!

may: _ahahahahahahahaha_ that!

drew: yehyeh...

drew eats 15 kitkatbars and turns into hyper drew!

drew: ohmygoshican'tbeliveiatefifteenkitkatbars!nowi'mgoingtosingbarney!

me:what did he say?

may: he said " oh my gosh i can't belive i ate fifteen kitkatbars! now i'm going to sing barney!"

me: oh.

drew: i love you you love me were a happy family...

may:drew?

drew: wit a great big hug and a kiss from me to you...

michelle: drew!

drew: won't you say you love me too!

i slap drew half way across china

drew: owww!

me: finish the dare!

may: oh right!

may goes to china and takes drew to a chinese fiddlesticks

may: i'd like to order everything you got!

waitress: oh! arigato haruka-chan!

may: no prob!

me: when are they coming back?

may and drew bust in with full stomachs and two headaches

may: that was great...ow! my head...

drew: ugh..never _burp_ again.

me: he...hehe we should move on.

michelle: next!

me: stop it!

**666-demonic yoshi-666**

**yeeples...you're very mean, you know that? Now...muahahahahaha...my DARE...IS...  
DREW: Jump onto an ex-fangirl's home and crash through the ceiling and make her your fan by showering her with MANY MANY MONEYS!**

_drew: what! do i look like a money bank????_

_may: yes._

_drew: no one asked you!_

_may: then you must be talking to yourself cause no one else is listening._

_michelle and the author were doing their nails_

_drew: grrr_

_drew goes to a fangirls house by jetplane_

_ex-fangirl:drew! what are you doing here?_

_drew:i came to shower you with my moneys!_

_drew throws money in the air_

_girl:ahhhh! get away you fag! your trying to seduce me wit money!_

_drew:what! no!_

_ex-fangirl kicks drew back to the studio_

_me:soo how did it go?_

_drew:graah!_

**MAY: Shoot Drew with a revolver in the head.  
(NOTE: Just give her a water pistol and make her think it's a gun...) And if you refuse? Freed Tauros from the Safari Zone charging at you, supplied by me.**

_may:really!_

_drew:what!_

_may:um...i really would love to but its not in me to kill people._

_me:then let there be tauros!_

_a herd of tauros chases may_

_may:ahhh!author help!_

_me:fine...rose! psychic!_

_rose:espeon!_

_rose uses psychic and floats all the tauros to the zoo_

_me: and now i shall shoot drew in the head! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_drew:what?!_

_may:nooooooo!_

_i shoot drew in the ear wit water_

_drew:water?_

_may:phew._

_drew:you mean to tell me may did all that for nuthin!_

_me:yep! next._

**BOTH: Flirt and woo each other as much as you can, whoever chickens out or faints first has to SUFFER...  
Eating five Aipoms! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1  
As an extra...I WUV YOU MAY! FANBOY #2 AT YOUR SERVICE! MAY ROCKS! MAY ROCKS! MAY ROCKS! MAY ROCKS!**

drew beats up the fanboy author

me:aww hes jealous!

drew:am not!

may:awww

michelle:well whats the hold up? do the dare!

may:hehe drew your goin down!

drew:no your goin down!

me:what is this smackdown?

may and drew start flirtin for the rest of the chappie

me:while may and drew flirt lets move on!

**A rose for me a rose for you**

**Gah! May flirts! I didnt fink she cud!! I mean... she never flirts wiv Drew! Aw! It must b pure luv! Anyway...**

I dare Drew to:  
-Take May to see the romance movie (actually a book but meh!) Warrior or a Wife (any details needed i can help)

_drew:someone kill me now_

_may stares at author holding a slingshot from a distance_

_me:what?_

_drew:ugh! lets get it over with!_

_drew takes may to see the movie...they crie...they laugh...they makeout...OH MY GOD THEIR MAKING OUT! WHERES MY CAMERA?! oh! sorry hehe..._

_drew:now that thats over._

_me:next dare!_

**-Spend 5 hours locked in a closet wiv May, the president fan girl (hu has just bin revived) and Harley (hu has bin revived too!)**

_author, michelle, may, and drew: NOOOO! HARLEY IS BACK!_

_drew: AND SO IS THE FANGIRL!_

_me:CHEEZITS! now we have to find a way to get rid of them later._

_drew: no way am i staying in a closet wit-_

_author pushes drew in the closet_

_me:if you just agree to the dare maybe i wouldn't have to push you!_

_michelle: now that drews in the closet lets set the timer to let him cook!_

_drew:do i look like food to you?!_

_me:yes now shutup meat!_

_five hours later_

_michelle:now we let him out._

_author opens door and drew rolls out knocked out with ripped clothes and a bald spot on his head_

_me:where'd you get the bald spot?_

_drew:my fangirl shaved a piece of my hair off!_

**Sorry Drew. I luv u (not in that way) but May rox! Plus... she just duz the dares. U always kick up such a fuss!! Oh! And now the fagirl is alive... u can sell Drews chest hair! And if u refuse 2 do any dares... my Snorlax and Groudon shall sit on u nd May will d8 Brendan (hu i REALLY h8!)**

Heh... this was long... anyway awesome chapter and gr8 ideas! BYE!

me:thx! MWAHAHAHAHA! now we can sell your chest hair!

drew:...

may:drew?

drew:...

may:drew?

drew:...

may walks up to drew's ear

may:DREW FOR THE LOVE OF CHEETOS! BRENDAN IS RAPING ME!

drew:WHAT! WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM!

me:aww you care!

drew:wha? rahh!

michelle:next!

me:hey!

**Mewgirl35**

**walks in glareing with 350 pokemon following**

I know its not your fault author.

fire eyes angry if anyone of you try to hurt my charizard again I swear I will take my spite and revenge TO THE GRAVE!

happy mode Okay now that thats cleared up I have dares as usual.

Drew:I dare you to wear a panda suit through the whole chapter  
unless someone asks you to wear something else then you just change back afterwards.

_may:aww!_

_may throws a panda suit on drew_

_all the girls of the universe:awwww! hes so cute!_

_drew:i'm startin to like this suit._**  
May:I dare you to tackle drew into a ditch yelling rawr.**

I know not really humiliating and mean but I have been a little sad lately (dont ask) Have Fun! giggles

may:okay!

me:oh drew!

drew:what?

may tackles drew into a nearby ditch

may:RAWR!

drew: THE FREAK MAY!

may:don't yell at me!

may slaps drew then climbs out of the ditch

me:next!

**shygirldee**

**Shygirldee  
Drew I'm still watching you I want my 1345 dollars**

_drew:ugh! fine heres your stupid money! i'll just go broke!_

_me:good boy!_

**You know my Roserade Roseen Is always watching so am I.  
Okay  
Drew: Buy a sudae  
May: Pick out a sudae  
Both: Eat it together.  
ANNA OUT**

may:yaaay! i piiick the sunday of next week!

drew:she ment icecream sundaes may!

may:ICE CREAM! I WANT CHOCO-LATE!

drew:_sigh _the things i do for television.

drew and may go to an ice cream stand

me: welcome all to author's icecream stand!

drew: where the biscuits did you come from?!

me: i never tell my secrets! now, what flavor?

drew:wha?

me: what flavor ice cream? jeese and people call me nutcase!

may: CHOCO-LATE CHOCO-LATE! BA-TE BA-TE CHOCO-LATE!

drew: yeah...what she said.

me: CHOCO-LATE IT IS! ENJOY!

drew: yeh yeh!

may: CHOCO! I MISSED YOU!

drew: don't eat it all may!

may: too late! ooh! theres a cherry in the middle!

drew: well too bad cause i want it!

may: no! i'm gonna eat it!

may reaches for the cherry but drew slaps her hand

drew: you ate all the ice cream so i get it!

may: no way spinach!

drew: i'm not spinach! give it!

_FLASH!_

drew: the heck was that?!

me: awww what a cute picture!

the author had taken a picture of may on the ground trying to eat the cherry with drew on top of her tugging the stem _picture time!_

drew: grrr give me that camera!

me: waaaaaa!

may and drew start chasing the author! RUN AUTHOR RUUUUN!

michelle: well while the author is running for her life lets move on.

me: NEXT! WAAAAAA!

may, drew, and the camera men: GET THAT CAMERA!

**May5000**

**Well, it's OK! I watch Naruto all the time now!  
Naruto: Hey, May50, Can we go get Ramen? We're hngry.  
Me: Sure! (drags Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Why am I stuck with the idiot?  
Me: You talking to me?  
Sasuke: No.  
Me: Anyway, this was great! Please update soon!  
Dare:  
May I dare you to spy on Brendan and see what he does. Here! (gives awesome spying powers!)**

_drew: make sure to tell us what happens! i want to know what that jerk does by his self!_

_me: don't worry! we'll be watching your every move from this tv!_

_may: awsome spying powers go!_

_may goes to brendan's house_

_may: now lets see whats in window number one!_

_may sees brendan's parents doing...stuff_

_may: ewwww! how could they eat those nasty cheetos?! those make you fat!_

_may sneaks to the next window_

_may:hmmm...a dog...sister...old man in a skirt...aha! an evacuation map!_

_back in the studio_

_drew: why would she need a friggen evacuation?!_

_back with may_

_may: aha! just as i thought! the map shows brendan's room!_

_may went to the next window_

_may: aha! brendan's room! may's expedition brings us to the pervert's den where he is...m...mak..making..out with a...cat? poor thing!_

_brendan sees may outside his window and faints from emberrasment_

_may:oops! gotta go!_

_back at the studio_

_everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAA!_

_may walks in_

_may: poor cat..._

_drew: haha that jerk had it coming!_

_me: hahahahaha! ne- haha next!_

**Drew: I dare you to spy on the other people in pokemon who likes may. (gives spying powers that will last for a couple hours that depends on how Drew is at spying)**

_drew: mwahahahaha! ehem...uh sure!_

_may: oh please! how many people could like me?_

_me: brendan, steven-_

_may: okay i get it!_

_drew runs out spying on every single person who likes may beating them up along the way_

_drew: back! you have 1,583 fanboys! well used to..._

_may: uhh...can we move on?_

_me: yes! ne-_

_michelle: next!_

_me: GRAAAHH!_

**May: I dare you to compete in a fashion model show!!  
Contest: Can I be in here? I'll give the makeover instructions!**

_me:sure! everyone welcome may5000!_

_everyone: hi!_

_may5000: hi!_**  
Here they are!  
1) Clothes store: Take May to the clothes store and make her put on a white strapless shirt and an icy blue skirt. Buy a white strapless dress, a blue off-shoulder dress with gloves.  
02) Shoes store: tell her to put on icy blue opened toed heels. also buy a white opened toed heels, and a pair of white and ble heels.  
3) Hair salon: Make her hair straight, put light brown highlights in it, curl it, put it in a ponytail. Then put it in a Japanese bun. The last hair style is to make May's hair straight then put it in curls and put that curled hair in a Japanses bun.  
4) Make-up: I'm stumped on the make-up part. you can decide that but I might have a couple parts. Put icy blue eye shadow and light light light pink lipstick on her. try it. bye!**

me: thanx for the ideas!

may5000: your welcome!

may: another padgeant?!

me:yep! now lets get you dressed!

may gets dragged to the dressing room

may: noooooo!

may5000: first the cloths!

may is dressed in a white strapless and an icy blue skirt up to her knees.

may: ooh! cute!

may5000: shoe shopping!

me: yayz!

at the shoe store may bought icy blue opened toed heels

may: kinda hard to walk in but they're beautiful!

may5000: aren't they!

may: yes they are!

may5000: that was retorical.

may: whos he?

may5000: ...

me:heh heh moving on!

hair salon

may: NO FRIGGEN WAY!

me: may calm down!

may5000: its only highlights! you've had much worse!

me:yeha! you had to dye your hair blond once!

may: fine!

may5000 straightens may's hair then adds highlights and curls it while putting it in a japanese bun with a few pieces falling in her face

may5000: there!

me: kawaii!

may: grumble

may5000 and i: MAKEUP!

may: YAY!

makeup parlor

me: lets do this!

author puts on a mask like a docter with gloves

may: your scaring me!

me: yay its working!

may: _shudder_

author puts on icy blue eye shadow with light light pink lipsick

may5000: our creation is complete!

me: SHES ALIVE! ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

may: of course i'm alive! why would i be dead?

me:...i'm not even going to try to explain this...next

at the fashion model show that isn't inside for once!

me:okay may.go out there and shine!

may5000:what is this broadway?just do your best!

may:okay!

may trips on the way out.

drew:what a klutz.

me:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?GET YOUR BUTT IN THE AUDIENCE!

drew:alright already!sheesh.

once again in the middle of the model show with may5000 as the host

may5:welcome to the first model show ever not held in the studio!

everyone:YEAH!WOOHOO!GO MAY YOU ROCK!

drew:take this fanboys!

me:drew!stop beating up may's fanboys!

drew:_mumbles_

may5:ehem!like i was saying, lets welcome our five beautiful contestants!

may5:our first is nesha in a beautiful brown ruffled shirt and camoflouge caprees with camoflouge shoes!

nesha walks out and models while winking at drew.

drew:not even.

may5:now lets welcome judy wearing a cheeta print haltershirt and black dress pants with black shoes!

judy walks out smiles at drew then walks back.

drew:nope!

may5:next is our beautiful ray wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and black stilettos!

ray walked up the isle then threw a red rose at drew.

drew:phf!

drew threw it right at the back of her head.

me:drew!

drew:what?

may5:now we have keisha wearing a pink floral print dress with pink stilletos!

keisha walked down the isle and blew a kiss at drew.

drew:when will it end?!

may5:now we have our cute and perky may wearing a white strapless and an icy blue skirt with icy blue opened toed heels!

may walked up the isle and waved at drew.

drew:now thats what i'm talkin about!

may5:now for the second round!

all the girls came out in their second outfit including may who had on a blue off-shoulder dress with gloves and blue heels.her hair style is may's hair is straight with curls and that curled hair is in a Japanese bun.

may5:now the judges will decide the winner of this contest!

judge who is me:in fifth place is...keisha!

keisha:what!how could people do this to me?!

me:like this!security!

security:yes maam!

security throws keisha out.

may5 who took over due to angry author:now...in fourth place is...judy!

judy:meh at least i came out better then keisha!

judy walks out the back door.

may:now for third place...nesha!

nesha:WHAT?! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!

me:not this time!

security drags nesha out the back door.

nesha:I'LL BE BACK...WITH LAWYERS!

me:_shudder_ lawsuit.

may5:and now the second place winner is...

may:yes?

ray:yes?

may5:may!wait...may?what the heck!?

me:what!

drew:what just happened?

may:uh...okay i guess.

may walks onto stage

may5:um for winning second place you get this medium sized trophy...!

may:thank you!

may5:and now presenting the winner...ray.

ray:YES I WON!I GET TO KISS DREW!

me:whoa! hold your stockings! i'm the author and i decide what the prize is!

ray:as once said...THATS HORSE CRAP!

me:deal with it!now the prize iisss...a free trip to the other side of the earth!

ray:no fair!

ray gets blasted off to the other side of the earth.

may5:that concludes our modeling contest for now!

back at the studio

me:now since we have to move on soon everyone give a round of applause for may5000 for being a great judge!

everyone claps for may5000.

may5:thx guys bye!

me:bye may5000!

michelle:finally...

may:next!

me:i'm not even gonna!

**girly girls vs. pirates**

**I'm feeling very, very, very, EVIL and you'd better watch out when I'm evil! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Dare time!

May Go on the Game show called 'Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?'

_may:okay!_

_drew:whats the point?we all know how smart may is._

_may:aw thank you drew!_

_drew:see what i mean?_

_me:anyway lets go!_

_at the show are you smarter than a fifth grader_

_host:alright welcome to the show may!tell me are you ready to show the audience if your smarter than a fifth grader?_

_may:you bet!_

_host:alright then lets begin!you'll be working with nikki from indigo elementry!_

_nikki:hello!_

_may:hi!_

_host:now your first question is...what animal says moo?_

_may:um this is a hard one..._

_drew:oh for the love of..._

_may:i'll have to say...beef!_

_host:okay well lets see what nikki had to say._

_nikki held her card up and it said...beef?!_

_may:well technically beef comes from cows..._

_drew:ch...logic._

_a few rounds later_

_host:well...you are now at $1.32 if you get this question wrong you lose the game._

_may:i'm ready!_

_nikki:same!_

_host:the question is...what is drew's last name?_

_may:ooh its...its...rose?_

_drew:no!_

_host:ooh so sorry but no!_

_me:NOFAIR THATS A TRICK QUESTION!DREW HAS NO LAST NAME!_

_host:well that concludes this episode of..._

_audience:ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER!_

_kids sing in the background._

_may:that was fun!_

_drew:how could you not know that i have no last name?_

_me:just go!_

_back at the studio_

_me:next question!_**  
May Give Drew a Math Lesson**

_drew:may couldn't teach a math lesson if her life depended on it!_

_may:i can so!_

_may change into a teachers outfit which to drew looked hot._

_may:now pay attention!_

_drew:yes TEACHER!_

_me:shush i'm learning!_

_may:now heres the basics to adding!lets use dounuts as an example!_

_may pulls out a box of dounuts from nowhere_

_may:lets say you have five dounuts in my tummy!_

_may eats five dounuts_

_may:if i add five more what do i have?_

_drew:ugh its too easy...ten._

_may:nope!none cause they are being destroyed by my digestive juices!idiot!_

_drew:what is this math or human analogy?!_

_may:shush!now that is my math lesson for the day!don't forget to do your homework!_

_me:next!_**  
May Sing the song 'Rehab'**

_may:ooh i love that song!_

_drew:you can't sing!_

_may:sure i can...better than you anyways!_

_may:They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no.  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know._

_drew:I ain't got the time  
And if my daddy thinks im fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go._

_may:I'd rather be at home with ray  
I ain't got 70 days  
Cos there's nothing, nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway_

Didn't get a lot in class  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass

_drew:They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know._

_may:I aint got the time,  
And if my Daddy thinks im fine,  
He's tried to make me go to rehab,  
I wont go, go, go._

The man said, why you think you here?

_drew:I said, I got no idea  
Im gonna, im gonna loose my baby  
So I always keep a bottle near_

_may:Said, I just think you're depressed  
Kiss me, yeah baby  
And go rest_

_drew:I'm tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back  
You wont know, know, know_

I don't ever wanna drink again  
I just, ooo, I just need a friend  
Im not gonna spend 10 weeks  
Have everyone think im on the mend

_may:It's not just my pride  
It's just til these tears have dried_

They're tryin to make me go to rehab  
I said no, no, no  
Yes I been black, but when I come back,  
You wont know, know, know

I aint got the time,  
And if my daddy thinks im fine  
He's trying to make me go to rehab  
I wont go, go, go.

_me:whoo hoo! what a duo!_

_michelle:i didn't know you could sing drew._

_drew:well that shows you!_

_may:you were good i have to admit..._

_drew:why thankyou may i agree i am better than you._

_may:don't push it!_

_me:next!_

**May Read chapter 3 of Pokemon Houston Junior High School**

_me:ooh i lovey that story!_

_may reads chapter three_

_may:ha!take that evil kirby!_

_drew:blush_

_me:aw how cute!_

_may:ha drew got his butt kicked by me!_

_drew:thats not possible!nooo!_**  
May Eat a huge bowl of FRESH TOMATOES!**

_may:okay!_

_may steals a bowl of tomatos from sasuke_

_may:yum!_

_drew:are you done?_

_may:yes!_

_drew:good cause i still can't understand how you don't gain weight!_**  
May Crawl into a case of snakes**

_may:you've got to be friggen kidding!_

_drew:nope bring out the snakes!_

_may:no!snakes are the only thing i hate more than cheetos!_

_drew:oh well!_

_may crawls into a case of snakes_

_may:ewww their disqusting!ew!i think one is crawling up my shirt!_

_drew:lucky snake..._

_the author is currently taking pictures_

_me:what was tht drew?_

_drew:nuthin!_

_may:eeek!_

_may jumps out of the case and onto drew_

_drew:what the-_

_may:the snake is in my shirt!get it get it get it get it get it!_

_me:snicker_

_drew:grrrrrr!stupid snakes!_

_may:I SAID GET IT!_

_drew:okay okay!_

_drew closes his eyes and reaches into may's shirt blushing.he finally locates the snake and pulls it out._

_may:few!_

_drew:uh may..._

_may:what?_

_drew:THIS IS A FRIGGEN TOMATO!_

_may:it is...oops!_

_me:hahahahahaahaahahahahahahhahaahahaha!_**  
NOW FOR DREW!**

Drew Shave your head like Britany Spears

_drew:no way!_

_may:evil voicedooo iiit!_

_drew:no._

_may:pwease?_

_drew:don't look at the eyes drew don't look at the eyes!_

_may:pwetty pwease?_

_drew:aah fine!_

_drew shaves all his hair off_

_me:ha!you look like brittney spears._

_drew:i don't wanna look like a pop diva in jail!_

_may:don't worry drew!i have a new formula that makes your hair grow in seconds!_

_may massages the formula into drew's bald head_

_drew:my hair its...blue!?!_

_may:oops.don't worry the after affects will wear off!_**  
Drew Strip infront of May (Just Shirt and Pants but if you want to do all your clothing May will be pleased)**

_may:blush. no i won't thats disqusting_

_drew:heck no!_

_me:don't worry audience cause i know a secret of drew here that matches perfectly to this dare!_

_drew:you wouldn't!_

_me:oh i would!drew just can't resist stripping to the song"i'm too sexy!"_

_may:ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!_

_me:yep!_

_michelle:man drew i never would have expected that from you!_

_the author puts on the music_

_i'm too sexy for my clothes_

_too sexy for my clothes_

_too sexy for my clothes_

_drew takes off his shirt and pants and may blushes and faints_

_me:well that was disturbing._

_drew:tell me about it!_**  
Drew Eat a big bowl of CHOCOLATE PUDDING!**

_drew:meh fine wit me!_

_me:aww poor drew needs comfort food._

_may:ooh pudding!_

_may eats the whole bowl_

_drew:hey that was my comfort food!_

_may and drew fight over the pudding covered spoon_**  
Drew Read chapter 3 and 4 of The Love Life of Drew and May**

_drew reads chapters 3 and 4_

_drew:me and may are together?!_

_may:ch you wish._

_drew:who writes this stuff?_

_me:easy authors like me who like to torture you!_**  
Drew Teach May how to do 'FRENCH' no not French the Language...the KISSING kind of French.**

_drew:NO!_

_may:what he said!_

_me:what are you two scared?_

_drew:so not._

_may:the total opposite!_

_me:then do it!do it do it do it!_

_drew:fine!_

_drew french kisses may_

_michelle:may and drew sittin in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!_

_me:first comes love!_

_michelle:then comes marriage!_

_both:then comes the babay in the baby carriage!_

_drew:oh shutup!_

_me:shut don't go-_

_drew:not that again!_

**Drew Sing 'Beautiful Girl' to May**

_drew:as much as i like that song i think i'll pass._

_me:do ya want me to replay the stripping scene?_

_drew:no!i'll do it!_

_me:thats more like it!_

_drew stands infront of a blushing may_

_drew:ehem!__your way to beautiful girl _

_that's why it will never work _

_you had me suicidal, suicidal _

_when you say it's over _

_dang all these beautiful girl _

_they only wanna do you dirt _

_they'll have you suicidal suicidal _

_when they say it's over _

_see it started at the park,used to chill after dark _

_oh,when you took my arm, that's when we fell apart _

_cuz we both thought,that love last forever(me and michelle:lasts forever) _

_they say where to young,to get are self's sprung _

_oh we didn't care,we made it very clear _

_and they also said, that we couldn't last together(both:last together) _

_see it's very define,your one of a kind _

_but your much on my mind, you often get decline _

_oh lord my baby your driving me crazy _

_your way to beautiful girl _

_that's why it will never work _

_you had me suicidal, suicidal _

_when you say it's over _

_dang all these beautiful girl _

_they only wanna do you dirt _

_they'll have you suicidal,suicidal _

_when they say it's over _

_it was back in 99, watching movies all the time _

_oh when i went away for doing my first crime _

_and i never thought, that we was gonna see each other(both:see each other) _

_and then i came out, mommy move me down south _

_and oh i with my girl who i though was my world _

_it came out to be, that she wasn't the girl for me(both:girl for me) _

_see it's very define,your one of a kind _

_but your much on my mind, you often get decline _

_oh lord my baby your driving me crazy _

_your way to beautiful girl _

_that's why it will never work _

_you had me suicidal, suicidal _

_when you say it's over _

_dang all these beautiful girl _

_they only wanna do you dirt _

_they'll have you suicidal suicidal _

_when they say it's over _

_now we are fussing and now we are fighting _

_please tell me why, i'm feeling __slightin'_

_and i don't know, how to make it better(both:make it better) _

_your dating other guys, your telling me lies _

_oh i can't believe what i'm seeing with my eyes _

_i'm losing my mind, and i don't think it's clever(both:think its clever) _

_your way to beautiful girl _

_that's why it will never work _

_you had me suicidal, suicidal _

_when you say it's over _

_dang all these beautiful girl _

_they only wanna do you dirt _

_they'll have you suicidal suicidal suicidal..._

_may:aww thats sweet!_

_drew:yeah yeah._

**Drew Crawl into a case of spiders**

_drew:i have no problem with that cause unlike may i'm not afraid!_

_may:yeah right!_

_drew jumps into the case of spiders_

_CRUNCH!!_

_drew:oops. i think i squished some._

_the spiders start biting drew.drew starts screaming like a girl.piiiictuuure iiiit!_

_may:hahahahahahahaaahhhahahaaahahahahahhhaahahahaha!_****

Now i have a dare for contest-may

Torture Drew and May anyway you want to! And don't give them a choice either!

me:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

may:oh great!

drew:gee thanx girly girl!

me:i shall start by making you two eat cheetos!

may:uck!i hate those!

drew:you know may hates those.

me:i know thats why i said it.

michelle:while may and drew are getting tortured lets move on to the last review.

may:finally!

drew:yes!

me:no!

**beautifly-rulez12**

**Drew: I dare you to throw pie at May and then lick it off May's face! Any pie works!laughs evilly**

May: I dare you to...wash Drew's roselia boxers!

Well that's all I am going to say...

Bye-Bye,  
Kat

drew:nope!simple and plain.

me:ooh!i have an idea!

author turns drew into a puppy

may:awwww so cute!

author throws custard cream pie onto may's face

me:go get her boy!

drew ran to mays face and started eating the pie,but the author turned him back in mid-lick so it was drew drew who was licking may's cheek!

drew:AGH!

may:DREW!

drew:IT WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS THE AUTHORS!

may beats up drew

me:heheh.

michelle:give the poor guy a break.

me:michelle is that you?

michelle:i know i'm turning crazy!

may:now moving on!

me:ew you have to wash drew's dirty roselia boxers?

may:ewww!

drew:go ahead may!get washin!

may:don't push me!

may picks up drews boxers with a pitch fork and throws it into the washer...if she can find it.

may:hey!wheres the washer?

me:well since i used most of my money on this show i had to buy a medieval washer!

may:I HAVE TO SCRUB DREW;S DIRTY BOXERS?!?!

drew:most girls would be honored at the idea.

may:well i'm not most girls!

may scrubs drews boxers and irons a hole in the back

may:here ya go!

drew:why thank-hey!

me:hehe!nice one. well that concludes the SUPER CHAPTER!

drew:thank god!

may:can we leave now?

me:not yet! first you have to sing the goodbye song!

drew: _goodbye goodbye we had a real good time!_

may:_ adoo adoo please read and review!_

both:_ goodbyyyyyyyyyyeeeee!_

me and michelle: bye!


	10. 10th chappie is finally here!

**A/Nmoshimoshi everyone! I got plenty of reviews today and they are mostly about torturing drew!**

**drew:do you people hate me or something?**

**me:no we just like to torture you.**

**michelle:wheres may?**

**drew:i think shes at fiddlesticks again...figures.**

**me:anyway without further ado lets begin!**

**michelle:story on!**

Talk to me mayTalk to me drew

me:hey everybody!

may:hi!

drew:hey...

me: aside from drew being a-

may:frank burger!

me:um...yeah.

michelle: first reviewer your on!

**general shadow wolfsbane**

**YES! You are NOT going to cancel this show! Does happy dance I'm sorry I haven't reviewed, but I couldn't find a good dare... Until now. But before we go on I have to say that I'm a girl. I think my name throws people off, don't know why, I think General Shadow Wolfsbane is a perfect name for a girl. Anywho... This dare goes to the both of you. Eat spicy cheetos, ( I know May hates them) Then the author straps their ankles to bungee belts and lets them fly. First to either scream or puke loses and has to give the winner a kiss. It's mandatory. Do it or my small but powerful pokemon Army will have a field day with you both. Oh, and contest-May will you be needing a Genral when you take over the world?**

me:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! do you work on saturdays?

drew:can we please get this over with?

may:nope! nu-uh!

me:please may?

may:no!i hate spicy cheetos just as i hate regular ones...stupid spicy cheetos!they think they're so hot!

drew:thats why they're called spicy may.

me:thats it!do it or i'll force feed you!

may:n-

me:doooo iiiiittt!evil voice

may:okay okay!no need to get evil!

drew:maybe i should try that.

me:sorry drew it only works for authors.

michelle:BRING IN THE CHEETOS!

security brings in a jiant bowl of spicy cheetos

may:suddenly...i'm not so hungry.

drew:_gasp_bring in more cheetos!

may:shutup drew!

me:alright guys!you heard the reviewer!

michelle:welcome to another session of michelle's craziest actors!we are here with drew, may, and our special guest the author!can we get a few words from the author herself!

me:hi mom!!

michelle:now lets get a few words from the couple of the hour!

may and drew:we are not a couple!!

michelle:suure.so may how do you feel about all of this?

may:_sniff_ i can't belive you people would torture me!_chibi eyes_ don't you love me?

drew:no.

may:no one asked you!

michelle:ehem!now lets hear what faggy has to say.

fag:i am not a f-hey! author! my name is drew!d-r-e-w!not fag!

me:jeese sorry ms.drew!

drew:thanky- hey!

me:hehe its always fun to tease you!

michelle:and with that we move on to the dare!

may:do i have to?

me:yes now eat!

may gags, chokes, and forces her cheetos down while drew just picks them up with a fork...pansy.

drew:i'm done.

may:ugh me too.

me:to the bungee!

the author straps both onto bungee belts

drew:bring it on!

may:how come your not scared?!

drew:i've jumped off a one hundred foot building.

may:but-

me:save it!starting the ride...now!

the author pushes may and drew off the one hundred foot high bungee jump.may holds her mouth trying not to puke and drew crosses his arms and laughs like genie._picture it! its hilarious!_

may:I'M GONNA PUKE!

drew:HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I AM ZOOSE!

me:one of you throw up already!

drew:may, you can be the volunteer!

may:NEVER!

may and drew bungee jump for two hours

drew:well well may. i didn't think you would last this long.

may's whole face was green and she was sweating

may:mphl!(i'm not gonna lose!)

me:man! do i have to come up there and make you guys scream?

_ping! the author has now received an idea.the world is going to end in thirty seconds.please panic and run around like little girls.thankyou and have a nice last day!_

the author climbs to the top of the bungee jump and shakes the cords

drew:are you crazy or something?!

me:yes!as a matter of fact i am!

may:phleg!

may pukes...and the funny thing is...she did it all over drew!HAHAHAHA SUCKER!ehem...moving on.

after the bungee

drew:ugh!fifty showers and i still smell like puke!

may:and now i have to kiss you!

me:aww how sweet!go ahead we don't have all chapter!

drew:yeah go ahead. you may kiss the mighty zoose.

may leans in and kisses drew

me:aww how sweet...moving on!

michelle:next reviewer your on!

**May5000**

**Hi! Drew, go burn in a pit of fire then jump off a building landing in ice cold water with your fan girls! May, give DREW THE KISS OF LIFE!**

me:_snickers_

drew:ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO FRIGGEN KILL ME?!

may:and is it gonna work?

drew:argh!

may:bring in the pit of fire, building, and ice cold water!

michelle:and bring in the truck load of fangirls!!

random guy: squeeling or regular?

michelle:what do you think drew?

drew:regular!

michelle:fine. squeeling!!

drew:what?! i demand a lawyer!

me:you don't have one so there!!

drew:_grumbles_

drew stands infront of the pit of fire

drew:do i really?

everyone:yes!!

drew steps forward

drew:do i-

the author lets loose a pack of dogs

me:go get i'm boys! get im! get im! get the fag!

drew:AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

drew runs through the pit of fire

me:hes hot!

michelle:bring in the fangirls!

the random guy pours squeeling fangirls into the ice cold pool

fangirls:AHHH C-COOLLLDD! DARN YOU AUTHORESS!!

drew jumps into the ice cold water

michelle:hes cold!

drew almosts drowns...i know what your thinking and its not because of the water

may:drew!!

may beats up all of the fangirls with a shoe. a toothbrush. and a weasle doing the chicken wing.

may gives drew the kiss of life and drew wakes up coughing up makeup and...a bra...forgetting that.

may:hes alive!

drew:m-may? am i in heaven or something?

may:_blush_no...why?

drew:cause it would take a mirical for you to know cpr!

drew jumped up laughing and may throws him back into the pool.

me:um...now that thats done...

may and michelle:next!

me:hey i-

**Twopaw**

**HILARIOUS!**

Okay...

I FEEL EVIL!

Drew, you're goin DOWN!

May, you'rer going UP!

Questions!

Drew, Can my horse eat your hair? (I don't have a real horse... but i have a freind horse named Coco!!) 

_drew:hecks no!!_

_coco gallops in and chews on drew's hair_

_drew:thats it i'm dyeing my hair!_****

Drew, I dare you to do 'it' with May in a private room for 5 hours if you don't My Shiny Gyrados, 100lv Pikachu, 100lv Blaziken, 100lv Swampert and my 101lv special!! Groundon shall first, rinse you that burn you than cook you than Groundon shall eat you!

_drew:-smirks- sure i'll do 'it'._

_me:OH MY GOD DREW'S A PERVERT!!_

_may:-blushes like mad-_

_drew drags may to a room and all people could hear were screams and groaning. thats when the author decides to knock the door down._

_me:ALRIGHT WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?!_

_may and drew were playing video games._

_me:wha?_

_drew:what? when i said 'it' i meant video games._

_me:well what was the screaming and the groaning._

_drew:may was screaming cause i stepped on her foot._

_may:and drew was groaning cause i beat him!_

_drew:you guys and your conclusions._

_may and drew walk back on stage._

_me:but-but i..._

_michelle:forget it author just forget it._**  
Groundon: ( a cloth on his neck) YUMMY WUMMY!! ME WANT DREW!!**

May,

May, How small is your brain? 

_drew:as small as a pea._

_may:hey!! i'll let you know my brain is as small as a pokeball as my mom says!wait-hey!!_

_drew:thats as big as it will ever get._****

May, Same thing with Drew ( Sorry..) And I dare you to jump into a pool FULL OF FANBOYS WEARING A SMALL BIKINI!  
_may:okay!_

_may puts on her small bikini._

_drew:-blush-_

_may:here i go!_

_drew:oh no your not!_

_the author ties drew down with invisible chains_

_drew:i know my rights!!_

_me:you have no rights now shush you!_

_may jumps in a pool of fanboys_

_drew:I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU WITH A DIRTY SOCK IF YOU TOUCH HER!!_

_fanboys slowly back off_

_may:aww why did you stop?_

_me:jee thanks drew you scared them!_

_drew:your welcome...can you let me go now?!_

_me:no! next!_**  
Author,**

Tie Drew down on something with this in-vin-si-ble chain of doom!! And put him in front of May while she dives in the pool full with fanboys. 

_me:done and done!_****

CAMERA MAN!!

TAKE THE WHOLE SCENE OR YOU WILL TOO BE EATEN LIKE DREW!

_camera man is currently wetting his pants...oh you didn't want that on tv? well why didn't you say so earlier?! yeah thats right walk away!! ehem...moving on!_****

Note: I have a Masquerain and a Beutifly, One was named Drew, Beutifly was May. I put them in day care for one week. I picked them up and they had 7 eggs.

Author, Take this transformation machine and teleport Drew and May into the Drew and May pokemon body, see what will they do.

CAMERA MAN!! TAKE THE SCENE! 

_me:MWAHAHAHAHA!!_

_author turns may and drew into pokemon_

_drew:masq?_

_may:beutifly?_

_me:awww they are so cute when they're confused!_

_audience:awwww!!_

_drew and may are currently doing...stuff...moving on...I SAID MOVE ON!!_

**Everyone: LET'S ALL KILL HARLEY AGAIN! WEAPONS ARE SUPPIED FREE!**

may:alright!! anyone who wants to join the 'must destroy harley army' post a review and i will sign you up in the next chappie!

michelle:until then next!

me:grrrrr-

**Knightsoul**

**I'm not in it... anyway...  
Sorry if I forgot your question. I say "All of the above."  
I guess I have to think of my own dares...**

DARES:  
CONTEST-MAY: I dare you to put me on the show, just until my last question has been answered. I'll walk myself out so you do not need to call security... By the way, LOVE YOUR SHOW!

_me:akright well everyone give a round of claps and snaps for Knightsoul!!_

_knightsoul:hey everyone!_

_drew:oh no not you again!!_

_knightsoul:long time no see drew!!_

_may:heya knightsoul!_

_knightsoul:hi may!_

_me:alright enough hellos!_

_michelle:hello knightsoul!_

_me:gah!!_

**MICHELLE: I know that contest-may is the only one allowed to say "next!", so I dare you to say "next" instead of contest-may after all my questions have been answered.**

_me:NOOOOOOO!! _

_michelle:MWAHAHAHA!! _

_knightsoul: yep! sorry author!_

_the author is currently sulking_

_drew:i think you broke her._

_knightsoul:um...move on?_****

DREW:  
1) Go on a date with Maybelle, not May, Maybelle. You know, your next door neighbor from my fanfic, "Pokemon: The Girl Next Door", who looks, acts, talks, almost dresses like, and has the same Pokemon as May... Before she leaves, let her kiss you in front of May.

_drew:-blushes-_

_may:what?!_

_me:ladies and gentlemen! i bring you...maybelle!!_

_maybelle:hello everyone!_

_knightsoul:heya maybelle!_

_maybelle:hi knightsoul!_

_me:ENOUGH!!_

_everyone is quiet_

_me:wow i didn't know my own strength...I AM AUTHOR! HEAR ME-_

_drew:nag. now be quiet!_

_me:don't interrupt me!! now go have your date with maybelle!!_

_may:grrrr..._

_maybelle:To the resturant!_

_drew:Oh no she's worse than may!_

_drew and maybelle go on thier date while may stays behind_

_may:grrrr..._

_me:don't make me pull out the tranquilizer may._

_michelle:where do you get these things?_

_me:an author never reveals her secrets!_

_maybelle breaks down the door_

_maybelle:we're back!_

_me:hey that was made out of 100 plastic!_

_michelle:you have an indoor pool but your doors are made out of plastic?_

_me:hey! i'm on a budget._

_may:so how was your date?_

_drew:it was fine thank you._

_maybelle:i even got to kiss drew see?_

_maybelle kissed drew on the cheek_

_may:thats it i-_

_michelle:next dare!_

_me:-sniff-_

**2) Let Maylyn Maple(no relation) seduce you and seductively kiss you in front of May. FYI#1: In my fanfic, "Pokemon: The Girl Next Door", she is one of Drew's fangirls and a better coordinator than May. FYI#2: Maylyn is NOT related to May. FYI#3: Drew knows Maylyn's nickname is "Lyn".  
Drew, if you do not want May to see how powerful my "JUDGEMENT" is, make sure May does not kill Maybelle and Maylyn. Contest-may, I will sue you if Maybelle and Maylyn get killed...**

_me:i can't get sued!_

_the author ties may to a chair_

_may:hey!!_

_knightsoul:put your hands together for maylyn!_

_maylyn:Hello drew._

_drew:hey lyn!_

_may:WHY DO ALL OF YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!_

_maybelle:i think you mean why do you all look like __**me**__?!_

_may:no i'm pretty sure i meant what i said._

_maylyn:can you two shutup so i can seduce my man?_

_may and maybelle:YOUR MAN?!_

_maylyn:did i st-st-st-studder?_

_drew:cool chiks are fighting over me...wait thats nothing new. _

_me:oh please. break it up girls!_

_maybelle:DREW LIKES ME!_

_me:girls._

_may:he doesn't like you! but its not like i care._

_me:girls!_

_maylyn:sure you don't. your just another one of drews fangirls. _

_me:GIRLS FOR THE LOVE OF CHEETOS SHUTUP!!_

_girls:..._

_me:thank you now maylyn do your job. michelle you tie may and maybelle up so i don't get sued!_

_michelle ties the girls up._

_may:sleep with one eye open you me impersonators!_

_maylyn kisses drew seductively_

_drew:-blushes- _

_maylyn:whaaa my drew!_

_may:okay i think thats enough!_

_two hours later..._

_me:dear god make it stop!_

_may:my eyes! they burn!_

_maylyn and drew FINALLY seperate_

_may:don't you come up for air?!_

_drew:-dazed-_

_maylyn:nope. now if you excuse me i'll be taking my leave._

_may:yeah you better!_

_maybelle:yeah and can you untie me now?!_

_me:oh alright._

_michelle:next!_**  
MAY:  
1) I support Contestshipping and Advanceshipping, so kiss Ash in front of Drew. Before your dare, I will give you a 2-in-1 Misty Mallet-Roselia Bat combo set, just in case Misty comes in and... well... you know...**

_may:What?!_

_drew:WHAT?!_

_knightsoul:don't what me!_

_may:well at least i get the mallets!_

_me:bring in the idiot!_

_guards bring in ash_

_ash:whats going on? are you gonna kick me out again?!_

_me:nooo of coarse not! we just need a favor!_

_ash:what kind of favor?_

_knightsoul:we need you to kiss may!_

_ash:what?!_

_may:thats what i said!_

_drew:look just get it over with and don't take too long or i'll take out the sock!_

_ash:okay okay! just don't tell misty! she'll kill me!_

_me:really?! i mean sure i won't tell...what?!_

_may:alright make it quick._

_drew:yeah real quick!_

_ash leans in_

_drew:i mean so quick we can't even see it!_

_ash:alright already!_

_ash leans in again_

_drew:i mean so quick t-_

_me:shutup or i'll stuff that sock in your mouth!_

_drew:-gulp-_

_ash leans in and kisses may_

_misty:hey guys have you seen- ASHLEY KETCHUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

_ash:misty its not what it looks like!_

_misty:MAY YOUR DEAD MEAT!_

_may:no wait misty!_

_may pulls out the mallet and flattens misty...like in tom and jerry...heheh...moving on_

_misty:i'll get you! and your little crew too!_

_ash runs after misty_

_michelle:next!_

_me:my line! -sniff-_

**  
2) Read Chapters 1-4 of my fanfic "Pokemon: The Girl Next Door".**

_knightsoul:yeah read it!_

_drew and may read chapters 1-4_

_may:whaa i sound pathetic!_

_drew:everyone is fighting over me...figures._

_maybelle:don't gloat!_

_me:ehem michelle do the honors before i get sued._

_michelle:next! _****

QUESTIONS:  
CONTEST-MAY: Who do you like to torture more, May or Drew?

_me:drew. no contest._

_drew:how did i know you were gonna say that?_

_me:cause may is too nice to torture more than once._

_may:in your face drew!_**  
MICHELLE: May you order pizza for us? I like Pepperoni.**

_may and maybelle: PIZZA!_

_michelle:sure as long as i can add pineapples._

_me:DON'T BE RUDE! ask the audience if they want any pizza._

_michelle:does anyone want pepperoni and pineapple?_

_audience, may, and maybelle:PIZZAAAAA!_

_michelle orders the pizza_

_pizza man:did somebody order fourty large pizzas?_

_may:PIZZAAAA!_

_may pounces on the pizza man_

_drew:don't squish the pizzas may._

_knightsoul:yeah nobody likes squished pizza._

_may:i do! _

_drew:you like any kind of pizza may._

_me:FREE PIZZA!_

_audience pounces on the pizza_

_me:aww don't eat it all._

_audience takes the pizza and evil pink bunnies attack them all_

_may:oops. i thought i locked them away in bunny land._

_me:go bunnies!_

_michelle:next!_

_bunnies:PIZZA!_**  
DREW: 1) Are you a descendent of a wizard? You just have to be a descendent of a wizard since you can't have a rose garden in your pants! 2) Do you like May, Maybelle, Maylyn, or Dawn?**

_drew:i'll answer those questions all at once. no. no really i'm not a wizard! maybe. no. um...maybe. and no!_

_may:wha i didn't catch that._

_drew:you weren't supposed to._

_maybelle:aww i wanna know if you like me!_

_knightsoul:yeah drew we wanna know!_

_drew:michelle?_

_michelle:next!_

**May: Do you like the Misty Mallet-Roselia Bat combo I gave you? You can keep it if you say yes!**

_may:YES! WITH THIS MISTY MALLET-ROSELIA BAT COMBO I SHALL RULE THE WORLD OF EVIL PINK BUNNIES!_

_drew:oh great now we're gonna have to clean up all the cookie crumbs._

_me:cookie crumbs?_

_bunnie:cookie?_

_bunny hands out cookies_

_may:see? they have cookies! JOIN THE PINK BUNNY ARMY!_

**If in case someone does not cooperate, I have my "FireRed Team", and my "Team Diamond". I can attack light and dark dual-sword techniques and I can attack with Arceus' "JUDGEMENT" Attack. Drew knows how strong my "JUDGEMENT" attack is...**

drew:yeah i'm familiar with it.

knightsoul:it was great seeing ya drew!

drew:too bad i can't really say the same thing.

may:bye knightsoul!

knightsoul:bye may!

me:everyone give another round of applause for knightsoul!

everyone claps and cheers

knightsoul:goodbye my fans!

may:aww i miss knightsoul already.

drew is currently having a wild party

me:i can say next again!

michelle:meh it really wasn't that fun.

me:thats cause you do it all the t-

michelle:next!

me:see?!

**YAY! I'M SO FRIGGEN HAPPY!! YOU DIDN'T STOP YAY...THAT WOULD'VE BEEN A BIG MISTAKE! Okay dare time!**

MAY Dress like Paris Hilton.  
May Go out with all 3 Jonas Brothers.  
May Take off the Paris outfit and now dress like a Cheerleader.  
May Sing the song 'Fabulous' from High School Musical 2  
May Take Drew and go eat at Hooters.

_may:yay i love the jonas brothers!_

_drew:-mumbles-_

_me:aww don't worry drew i'm sure may will have a swell time._

_drew:thats what i'm afraid of!_

_may:now if you don't mind i'm going to put on my paris outfit!_

_may skips off to her room with the camera man following_

_may:why are you following me? STALKER!_

_drew kicks may's door down_

_drew:WHERE?!_

_the camera turns around to show drew running_

_drew:GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED STALKER!_

_drew pounces on the camera man and everything goes black_

_me:DREW! WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

_drew:THIS STALKER WAS STALKING MAY!_

_me:NO I MEAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CAMERA?!  
_

_camera man:what about me?!_

_me and drew:SHUTUP IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

_camera man:yes ma'ams._

_drew:-growls-_

_may comes out wearing a paris hilton outfit_

_may:how do i look?_

_drew:-drools-_

_me:take that as a 'you look so hot i wanna bake cookies on ya'._

_drew:shutup._

_may:I even called the jonas brothers and set up a date at fiddlesticks!_

_drew:again?!_

_may:what?! the chicken tastes good._

_drew:their chicken tastes like turkey._

_may:you look like a turkey._

_drew:you smell like turkey._

_may:thank you._

_me:-twitch- enough turkey talk! where are the jonas brothers?_

_michelle:they should be here in five...four...three...two...one._

_jonas brothers fall out of the sky...kidding...wait no i'm not!_

_jonas brothers:hey may. sup spinach head?_

_drew:nothing mu- hey!_

_may:see told ya they were great!_

_me:now you guys go have fun! its all on drew!_

_may:all you can eat!_

_drew:what? don't i have a say in this?_

_me:no! spinach doesn't get a say in anything._

_drew:i told you i-_

_may:bye guys!_

_jonas brothers:bye drew. have fun going bankrupt._

_drew:like i haven't already._

_may and the jonas go to fiddlesticks_

_may:yay fiidlesticks!_

_waitress:may i get you anything?_

_may:the whole menu!_

_jonas:uh yeah what she said._

_waitress:it will take a while b-_

_may:aww i want it now._

_jonas:got to give a lady what she wants._

_waitress:what do you want it raw?_

_may:yeah why not?_

_meanwhile with the author_

_drew:they better not touch her or i'll-_

_me:GO MAY! SHOW EM WHAT YOU GOT!_

_drew:SHE BETTER NOT SHOW THEM ANYTHING!_

_me:your just jealous._

_drew:-grumbles- am not._

_michelle:guys the audience doesn't want to hear you argue so why don't you two just SHUTUP!_

_back with may_

_waitress:we used every bit of food we had...and its all uh...raw._

_may:yay food! _

_jonas:-pokes a uncooked ham- are you sure you want to eat that?_

_may:-mouth full- yep why?_

_jonas:never mind._

_five hours and twenty resturaunts later_

_me:i didn't think she could eat that much._

_drew:obviously you don't know may._

_may:we're back!_

_jonas:so...much food...how do you stay so skinny?!_

_may:thats for me to know!_

_drew:-smirks- can't handle it jonas brothers?_

_jonas:uh yeah we're gonna leave now._

_may:aw why? we were just about to go to what-a-burger._

_jonas:no more food! _

_jonas pull out jetpacks and fly through the roof_

_me:YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!_

_may:whats up with them?_

_drew:they couldn't handle the may._

_may:i was too much for them!_

_drew:-smile- right may._

_me:awww sweet moment!_

_drew:and you just ruined it._

_michelle:n-_

_me:NEXT! haha didn't see that coming did ya?_

_michelle:no author i didn't. congrats._

_me:why thank you._

_may:moving on!_

**Take off the Paris outfit and now dress like a Cheerleader.**

_may:okay!_

_may runs back to her room_

_camera man:wait for me!_

_drew:your not going anywhere!_

_camera man:never mind._

_me:give me the camera! i'll go._

_camera man:not my camera!_

_me:-growls- give it!_

_camera man hands over the camera_

_me:thank you._

_camera man:-sniff- welcome._

_me:don't worry. you can use the cheap two dollar camera i got from a yard sale!_

_camrea man:whoopie._

_me:alright then i'm off!_

_the camera shows may in her room_

_may:i can't find my cheerleader costume!_

_me:when was the last time you wore it?_

_may:hmmm when i was giving drew a lap dance!_

_me:WHA?!_

_may:kidding! last time i had it was when i was at that costume party._

_me:what party?_

_may:you know! the one me and drew set up when you were g-_

_drew:MAY YOU IDIOT!_

_me:DREW YOUR DEAD!_

_the author is currently chasing drew halfway around the studio_

_may:wait here it is!_

_michelle:heheh are you getting this camera man?_

_camera man:REVENGE!_

_michelle:-raises eyebrow-_

_camera man:yes ma'am i am._

_michelle:thats better._

_may flips out of her room wearing the outfit_

_may:tah dah!_

_me:-claps- do the 'drew cheer'!_

_drew:you named a cheer after me?_

_may:D-R-E-W WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?_

_audience:FAG!_

_may:FAG!_

_audience:FAG!_

_may:YAY!_

_drew:SHUTUP!_

_me:onwards to the next dare!_

**Sing the song 'Fabulous' from High School Musical 2  
**

_may:i'd love to!_

_drew:just peachy._

_me:go ahead may! show faggy and the audience your skills._

_drew:I-AM-NOT-A-FAG! get it through your thick heads!_

_drew pulls out a microphone_

_drew:that includes you reviewers! I-AM-NOT-A-F-_

_may throws a shoe at drew _

_may:shutup spinach!_

_drew:ouch may!_

_me:be quiet both of you before i stuff you in a closet with harley and a bag of cheetos!_

_may and drew:we'll be good!_

_me:thats better._

_michelle:now go ahead may._

_may walks onto stage_

_may:this song is-_

_ash crashes through the ceiling_

_ash:PICKLES!_

_me:wha?_

_ash:MISTY IS PMSING AND SHE WANTS PICKLES!_

_me:and that has to do with us how?_

_ash grabs the author and shakes her_

_ash:SHES GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T GET HER SOME PICKLES!_

_me:again i ask, what does that ha-_

_ash:DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!_

_may:i have pickles._

_ash grabs may_

_ash:WHERE WOMAN?! WHERE?!_

_drew:dude. no touchy the girl._

_ash:WHERE?!_

_may:i ate them._

_ash:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!_

_misty:ASHLEY KETCHUM WHERE ARE MY PICKLES?!_

_misty breaks through the wall_

_me:why is everyone so intent on destroying my studio?!_

_ash:I'M SORRY MY QUEEN!_

_misty:I WANT PICKLES NOW!_

_drew:WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!_

_may:I DON'T KNOW!_

_me:EVERYONE QUIET!_

_misty:I WANT MY PICKLES!_

_ash:I'M SORRY!_

_may:DREW IS A FAG! DREW IS A FAG!_

_drew:I AM NOT A FAG!_

_me:EVERYONE SHUTUP BEFORE I BRING OUT THE DOGS!_

_everyone gets quiet_

_me:thankyou. ash you and misty can go to pickle land._

_ash:you have a pickle land?_

_misty:and you didn't tell me?! _

_me:you didn't ask._

_misty:forget it! ash come on. and bring the chocolate syrup!_

_ash:-mumbles- stupid syrup. thinks its so sweet._

_misty:WHAT WAS THAT?!_

_ash:i mean yes ma'am!_

_ash and misty go to pickle land_

_me:now that their gone may can sing._

_drew:get it over with already._

_may:like i was saying. this song i-_

_a stampede of dogs break through the studio_

_me:WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!_

_dogs:ROOF ROOF ROOF ROOF!_

_michelle:sweatdrops Somebody must have left the gate open._

_everyone looks at may_

_may:What?! I didn't do it!_

_me:Well i didn't do it._

_michelle:I hate dogs. I'm more of a cat person._

_drew:And i was too busy getting tortured by you three._

_me:So who did it?!_

_camera man:sweats Why are you all staring at me?! I didn't do it!_

_everyone stares at the camera man_

_me:camera man, its okay if you let the dogs out. I won't be mad._

_camera man:okay i did do it._

_the author choke the camera man_

_me:you miserable pika! those are my precious babies i've been breeding to help take over the world!!_

_michelle:may hurry up and sing before things get ugly._

_may:WITHOUT FURTHER INTERUPTIONS-_

_may looks around_

_may:this song is called 'fabulous'!_

_may:  
Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi_

_drew plays the piano and hits the wrong note_

_  
may:Excuse Me_

_drew hits the right note_

_may:Thank You._

_may:Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,_

may and drew:  
We're gonna relax and renew,

may:  
You, go, do!

I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.

drew, me, and michelle:  
A summer like never before

may:  
I want more!

drew, me, and michelle:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

drew and may:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.

may:  
For me

drew:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

may:  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need FABULOUS!

me and michelle:  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

_drew jumps into a pool wearing swimming trunks_

may:  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

me and michelle:  
Is this absolutely fabulous?

drew:  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

may:  
Absolutely... NOT!  


**Drew's turn! And for your information...I'M NOT A GIRLY GIRL!! I BELIEVE IN PIRATES! So i would appriciate it if you would call me Pirates instead...please.**

_me:deal!_

_drew:not a deal._

_may smacks drew_

_may:be nice!_****

DREW Dress like Zac Efron and sing the song 'Bet on it'

_drew:no._

_me:aw come on drew. do it for your fans._

_may:what fans?!_

_me:all the drew fans in the audience scream!_

_audience:..._

_crickets chirp_

_drew:..._

_may:..._

_michelle:..._

_me:...oh well do it anyway!_

_author pushes drew into changing room_

_me:and don't come out till you look like zac efran!_

_may:efron._

_me:whatever!_

_drew walks out minutes later with a zac efron costume on_

_may:you look good._

_drew:really?_

_may:no i'm just pulling your leg._

_me:lets get this song started!_

_michelle:one, two, three go!_

drew:Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on my self instead

Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Realize on what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
The thought of lost my heart and it's breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you  
I will never...  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (That's my plan)  
Realize on what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh...Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bringin' it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Oh...Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place (Ooh)

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on me

_audience claps and cheers_

_me:that was pretty good._

_drew:thank you._

_me:Next!_

**  
Drew Prank May**

_drew puts a pie under a hat_

_drew:Hey may, would you get my hat?_

_may:Why?_

_drew:Cause it fell._

_may:Why?_

_drew:I don't know why it fell, just pick up the stinking hat!_

_may:SAY PLEASE!_

_drew:Please?_

_may:Alright then!_

_may picks up the hat_

_may:Ooh its pie!_

_A frog jumps out of the pie and onto may's face_

_may:Eeew it's a frog!! Get if off me! _

_may runs into a brick wall_

_audience:ouch!_

_me:drew!_

_drew:Oops._

_may:I'm okay!_

_me:Good then on with the next dare!_

**  
Drew Play the game 'Sims' for Gamecube or whatever**

_drew:I don't play video games._

_me:You do now! Plug in the gamecube!_

_security plugs in the gamecube_

_mic:Now you shall be provided with an instructor!_

_may:Hi, my name is may and i'll be your instructor today! Yay I rhymed!_

_drew:May? Your no instructor._

_may:I am now! See? _

_may shows drew her instructor's badge_

_may:Now pay attention! First:Set up your gamecube._

_drew tries to figure out how to set up the gamecube_

_may:Not like that, your gonna break it! Let me do it you idiot!_

_drew:Jeese, its not as easy as it looks may._

_may sets up the gamecube_

_may:Step two: Shutup and listen to the instructor!_

_drew:..._

_may:Thank you. Step three:Put in the game. That should be easy enough for you to do right?_

_drew:Yeah yeah. _

_drew puts in the game...or he would have if he had the game_

_drew:Where's the game?_

_me:Oh I got it! _

_I give the game to drew_

_drew puts in the game_

_may:Step four:Turn on the game and enjoy!_

_drew turns on the game_

_drew:Hmph, this isn't so bad._

_me:See?_

_drew:Hey I can make my own person!_

_five hours later_

_drew:Must...not stop...game._

_me:Alright drew I think its time for you to-_

_drew:NEVER!_

_me:Guys did he just yell at me?_

_mic and may nod_

_me:I thought so._

_author starts typing furiously_

_mic:This won't be good._

_all of a sudden a hord of crazed fangirls wearing bikinis and holding handcuffs and whips carry drew off!_

_may:Oh no drew!_

_me:He'll be back...eventually._

_mic:But we need him to finish his dares._

_me:...oops._

_author calls her pack of dogs_

_me:Go on boys! Go get the pansy!_

_dogs chase after drew_

_may:What should we do now?_

_me:We do nothing!_

_may:OKAY!_

_mic:..._

_may:..._

_me:..._

_mic:..._

_me:..._

_may:...I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!!_

_the dogs drag in a beat up drew_

_me:Good boys!_

_mic:Next!_

_me:Hey!_

**  
Drew Sing the song 'Year 30' and dress like Joe Jonas**

_drew:Well since there are only two more dares left I guess I can do it._

_me:Alright lets get this started!_

_drew dresses up as Joe Jonas and steps onto the stage_

_drew:One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor._

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said...

I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor

We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah... he said...

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah...

I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

_drew steps off the stage_

_may:Boo you suck!_

_drew:Says you._

_me:On with the last dare!  
_

**Drew Go take May to a Beautician and ask for a makeover!**

_drew:FINALLY!_

_may:What do you mean finally?!_

_drew grabs may's arm and drags her to a beautician_

_drew:Beautician lady, we need an extreme makeover!_

_lady:Hmmm. It will cost you a bundle. Look at these split ends and these blemishes._

_may sniffs sadly_

_drew:..._

_lady:And these clothes! What are you wearing?! _

_drew:Now wait just a darned minute! Her hair is beautiful, her skin is the best I have ever seen, and her clothes are better than what you are wearing for your info! Now if you'll excuse me!_

_drew drags may back to the studio_

_may:Drew...you meant all of that?_

_drew:No...I just felt like dissing someone._

_me:Aww we saw all of it from the hidden cameras._

_mic:Who knew you would actually stand up for may?_

_audience:WE DID!_

_mic:Besides them. The audience knows everything._

**THAT'S ALL AND IF YOU DON'T DO THIS RETARTED DARES...I WILL BRING MY FAT BUTT ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU TWO!**

Love ya!

...x.x...

_me:Well that's the end of the extremely drew torturing chappie! If I missed any of your reviews I'm am oh so sorry!_

_mic:She will try to include them in the next chapter._

_may and drew:So until next time!_

_mic and me:Goodbye!_

_Oh reviews...reviews...where art thou my reviews?_**  
**


	11. goodbye everyone

**A/N ****Okay, so I know I haven't been updating my story as much as I used to, but the reason for that is I've been really busy lately and I haven't had alot of time to spend on my stories. SO! As a result I will no longer be updating Talk to me May-Talk to me Drew nor will I be making any other stories for that matter. DO NOT HATE MEH!! I'm so sorries to all the readers out there. So with a final bow the story ends here.**

**May:Aaw...I'm sorry my fans!!**

**Drew:Well it's about dang time!**

**Michelle:We shall return!! Or not...**

**Me:BAI-BAI MINA-SAN!!**


	12. Okay, I'm finally back!

N/A Moshi Moshi Mina-saaaan! Guess who finally fixed up her schedule after taking a small break from writing? Okay, so I know I probably freaked everybody out by saying the story was over but I have found some time unexpectantly so now I'm back! But I'm not going to get into details into how I exactly managed to scrape up some time...maybe off the bottom of my shoe...stuff always gets stuck there.....ANYWAY! I'm going to make a fresh start! Once again you may write more reviews but please please please try and keep the questions to a minimum. Remembah, the more questions there are the longer it takes for the next chapter to come out. *wags finger* Once again sorry for making you all so upset. I just needed some time to get myself straightened out. I'll be waiting for your reviews, JA!!!


End file.
